


Blood & Politics

by 4ddddani



Series: Blood [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Play and Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I mean They're Vampires Soooo, M/M, Political Alliances, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: In one night, Sungyeol went from being the loner informant of his clan, hidden behind closed doors, to mated vampire and stuck in the political limelight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a continuation to my Bloodlust story--just because my brain decided to conjure up even more ideas. XD
> 
> I have no semblance of a writing schedule (and two other ongoing stories), so between real-life and rotating updates on those, I'll get updates going again. 
> 
> Originally started on 12 July 2015 on AFF.

Sungyeol slowly felt his senses returning to him, the remnants of sleep beginning to leave his mind. He shifted his body slightly, feeling himself pressed against another strong body, arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed in content, his eyes remaining close-- he was in the arms of his  mate. 

 

The word still felt so foreign in his mind. Despite his two brothers, Sungyeol had always been a loner. He steered clear of the politics and the niceties he saw Howon and Sungjong thrust into and happily fulfilled the role of clan historian, one which let him stay behind-the-scenes. By no means was Sungyeol not a social creature--he had no problem showing his fun-loving and humorous side around his brothers and his clan mates--he just preferred to be himself around those who valued who he was and not his rank within the supernatural community. 

 

Being a clan heir left Sungyeol open to more fake friends than he could ever have imagined. After his reveal in society, him and Howon suddenly had more and more acquaintances than they could have ever imagined. But talks quickly turned from the personal subjects to those of a more political nature and Sungyeol could see just exactly what these creatures wanted from him-- his name, his status, some sort of recognition from him just because of the Lee name. They cared nothing for Lee Sungyeol; only the powerful Lee Clan. And once he made this realization within his first year of reveal, he turned to his father and demanded to take the vacant historian role within their clan. 

 

The role turned out to be the best decision for Sungyeol; he knew he had a way with people, supernatural or not. he could charm any story or information needed from those he interacted with. Clan histories were archived almost like diaries in the supernatural community; long-standing clans, such as the Lees, could have volumes and volumes, spanning centuries. In an effort to lessen the implicit ranks within the supernatural community, many of the more powerful clans began offering their services to compose histories for clans who had gone without for so many years. These histories not only created a more equal footing within society, but it made alliances easier to build and maintain when all communities knew the histories of those around them. 

 

The job was tedious, no doubt. Sungyeol had sat through hours and hours talking with elders in all types of supernatural communities and in research, to compile these volumes, or to at least teach some clans how to get started so he wouldn’t have to return every few decades to begin the same process over again. Sungyeol was also forced to go weeks, sometimes months away from his own home, kicking his self-reliant instincts into overdrive. With all the traveling he had done and the many people he had met, it had been incredibly surprising that he remained unmated as long as he did. 

 

Of course, that could also have to do with the darker side of being clan historian: historian also meant clan secret keeper,  sometimes even cleaner. With how many stories Sungyeol knew about the various clans he had met, it was without a doubt that he was also aware of the darker points in the histories of them all. Yet, since they trusted Sungyeol with the stories, most of these clans knew that he could even be trusted with modern-day secrets. 

 

Sungyeol knew and utilized some of the information he gathered to keep certain rogue beings inline with the rulings of their society. While Howon and his political allies were the faces of power and authority, it was on their orders that Sungyeol would use whatever knowledge he had gathered to the clan’s advantage. With the equality now trying to be prevalent in their society, Sungyeol was usually able to quell any issues just with the threat of using his information. It was rare that Howon or the other leaders would direct him to act in a more  threatening  capacity. 

 

The position of course meant that Sungyeol had created many enemies for himself-- one obviously does not appreciate being threatened with their own dirty secrets. Sungyeol couldn’t give two shits about what they thought of him though; knowing just how disgusting some of the members of neighboring, and even his own, clan were made him ambivalent to their opinions. 

 

The role was a lonely one, by nature. It was difficult to trust multiple with secrets, leaving Sungyeol to bear the burden of what had been shared with him. Howon and Sungjong tried to make it aware that they were always there to talk, but with Sungjong being younger than him and Howon having clan politics and taking care of Dongwoo to worry about, Sungyeol did not want to be another added pressure to his brothers. 

 

And then, last night happens. He had no idea just how strong bloodlust could hit him. Sure, he had a clue of what it was like from Howon and Dongwoo telling him about when they captured one another’s interest, but stories were stories, as Sungyeol knew. He felt the solid chest at his side move, the toned arms at his waist tighten. He finally relented to his body’s desire to awaken, turning his head to glance at the vampire holding him tight. His mate,  his Myungsoo. 

 

Living as such a solitary being as he was used to, Sungyeol had no idea how the adjustment from lone-wolf in his clan to a mated vampire was going to even happen. And with Myungsoo holding the same position as him in a just-as-high-status clan as the other vampire apparently was, Sungyeol was loathe to think about the amount of politics he would have to endure with this mating. However, looking at the sleeping face of the vampire next to him, Sungyeol really had no worries about it. 

 

Myungsoo scrunched his nose as his eyes slowly opened. Sungyeol finally turned completely as the other vampire stretched his arms above his head, quickly returning them to Sungyeol’s waist. “Hey there,” Myungsoo breathed, sleep still littering his voice, making it even huskier. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t contain the soft smile from his face. “Hi.”

 

The raven-haired vampire inched closer on the pillow, one of his hands caressing along Sungyeol’s spine. He stared back at the taller vampire. “I really like your smile. You should do that more instead of that sarcastic smirk.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “Not everyone deserves to see my real smile.” Myungsoo stared back intensely. “Only those who I care about.”

 

“And I make that list?”

 

“You’re my mate now; you should,” Sungyeol retorted. 

 

“I like the sound of that,” Myungsoo replied, leaning close for a soft kiss. “I’m  the  Lee Sungyeol’s mate.”

 

Sungyeol turned his head into the pillow. “God, that’s cheesy. Don’t say it like that.”     

 

“How else am I supposed to say it, if it’s true?” Myungsoo laughed. Sungyeol scoffed in mock annoyance, pushing against the other vampire’s chest in protest. Not being one to back down, Myungsoo then proceeded to pounce on top of the taller vampire, trapping him against the mattress on his side. Myungsoo softly moved the tousled hair from Sungyeol’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin right above his fang marks from the night before. “And this mark just proves that you are  the  Kim Myungsoo’s mate.”

 

Sungyeol let out a soft sigh in content. Cheesy as it was, he could definitely get used to that title. “Still cheesy though.”

 

Myungsoo pushed the taller flat on his back, bringing their bare lower halves back together, a position they got incredibly used to throughout the night before. Leaning down, Myungsoo captured Sungyeol’s plump lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, moving away from the softness of earlier. This kiss was one hinting back to the lust of the night before and Sungyeol was all-too-ready to continue those  activities. 

 

“Oh my God! Dongwoo-hyung, seriously?!”

 

Of course, right as I get hard too. 

 

Sungyeol broke away from his mate with a frustrated groan, while Myungsoo looked around the room with a look of panic. Sungyeol couldn’t help but laugh; go figure his dongsaeng’s voice was loud enough to make his mate think he was  inside  the room with them. Myungsoo turned back to Sungyeol, confusion still evident in his gaze. “What was that?”

 

“That was my dongsaeng, Sungjong,” Sungyeol replied, feeling how Myungsoo’s length at his thigh was beginning to soften.  Guess sex is done for now.  “His voice carries wonderfully when he’s annoyed.”

 

Myungsoo released his weight from his arms, falling to rest on Sungyeol’s chest. “Well, what a pleasant way to wake up,” he groaned. 

 

Sungyeol let out a wry chuckle in agreement. “Welcome to my family,” he said, his fingers combing through the soft raven locks of his mate. 

 

“Hyung! No way in hell am I touching that!”

 

Sungjong’s scream pierced through the walls once more and Sungyeol let out a sigh as he began to shift Myungsoo off him. Myungsoo reluctantly untangled himself from around the taller vampire as Sungyeol moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Where are you going, Yeol?” the raven asked softly, grasping the wrist of his mate. 

 

Yeol?  Sungyeol felt his heart leap slightly at the name. Turning back to face the other, he ran a hand through Myungsoo’s locks once more. “I need to end this before Jong-ie throws a fit and upsets Dongwoo. It messes with Howon because he doesn’t know whether to comfort Dongwoo, scold Jong-ie or the other way around,” Sungyeol explained, rising slowly from the mattress and ignoring the slight throbbing in his lower back. 

 

Sungyeol heard fabric rustling, as Myungsoo seemed to bury himself back in the sheets. “Your family sounds so interesting,” he replied, curling back onto the pillow. 

 

Sungyeol quickly pulled a pair of briefs and his sleeping pants over his hips before walking back to his mate. “Get used to it, Myungsoo,” the taller said, one hand moving over Myungsoo’s neck and the bite mark left by Sungyeol the night before. 

 

“Hyung!”

 

Aish!  Sungyeol rolled his eyes, not looking forward to what was waiting outside his door. He leaned down, kissing Myungsoo’s lips once more. “I need to get out there. Go back to sleep,” he said, rising from the bed and grabbing his sleep shirt from the chair. Myungsoo hummed in response, curling back into the pillow and Sungyeol walked into the corridor of the complex, pulling his shirt over his head. 

 

~

 

“This is absolutely  disgusting , Hyung!”

 

Sungjong’s scream carried down the hallway, as Sungyeol emerged into the family’s open living space. “What the hell is going on?” he exclaimed, the three heads of his brothers turning his way. 

 

Howon was sitting on the couch, looking over the large open island of the family’s kitchen space, seemingly just a bystander to whatever events were occurring in the kitchen area. Dongwoo and Sungjong stood in the kitchen, Sungjong at the edge of the island counter, farthest away from the open refrigerator, while Dongwoo stood in front of the refrigerator, with a scrubber in his hand. The meager remnants of the family refrigerator littered the countertop, blood packs, vegetables, drink containers and more covering the surface. 

 

Sungjong groaned in frustration. “Dongwoo-hyung finally realized that we should probably clean out the refrigerator,” he explained. “But of course, the moment he finds anything slightly gross, he tries to make  me  clean it!”

 

Sungyeol sighed.  I had to give up morning sex for  this.  Fucking hell…  “And why exactly are we cleaning this early in the morning?” he asked, his interrogation techniques beginning to kick in. 

 

“Didn’t you get sick from a bad blood pack?” Dongwoo asked, placing the scrubber in the sink. Sungyeol shrugged noncommittally. “Well, when you left, we figured you were that sick, so it would be a good idea to clean this thing out.”

 

Sungyeol sighed, walking over to the other couch across from Howon, sitting down with a firm plop, slightly aggravating his back from the previous night’s activities. “It wasn’t exactly a bad blood pack,” Sungyeol replied. “But yes, that thing definitely needs cleaning.”

 

“But Yeol-hyung!” Sungjong whined from the kitchen. “Don’t make me do it!”

 

“Yah!” Dongwoo exclaimed. “You’re the youngest! You should do some of these chores!”

 

Before Sungjong could whine once more, Sungyeol interrupted. “Wait, whose idea was this?”

 

“Dongwoo-hyung’s!”

 

Sungyeol looked over to Dongwoo with a slight smirk. “Then, sorry hyung; this one’s all on you.”

 

“But there’s  mold , Yeol-ah!” the smaller hyung exclaimed. 

 

Sungyeol put his hands up in mock surrender. “Your idea, hyung. I’m just the mediator.” Dongwoo groaned, moving into the refrigerator once more. Sungjong looked triumphant, moving to sit next to Howon on the couch. 

 

Howon looked over at Sungyeol, finally breaking his silence. “So you came back here last night?”

 

“Yeah,” Sungyeol sighed. “Sorry to run out like that. Just wasn’t feeling well, you know?” He silently wished his hyung would take the bait and just move on from it. 

 

“And now?”

 

Damn it.  Howon never let anything slide when it came to his dongsaengs’ health and safety; Sungyeol usually admired this quality in his hyung. Today, he just loathed it. “I’m fine,” he replied simply. 

 

“Look at my Sungyeol-ah. I need to check your eyes.”

 

Sungyeol really didn’t want to-- Myungsoo had taken liberty to mark all over his neck, so the lower his head stayed, the more likely the marks were hidden. Howon was stubborn though, so Sungyeol looked up, light brown and red eyes meeting his hyung’s darker brown-red ones. “See?”

 

Howon nodded, leaning forward. “Okay. Just let me know next time. We were worried, Sungyeol-ah.”

 

“I know; I’m sorry,” Sungyeol replied. “It just came over me really suddenly.”  Guess that’s one way to put it.

 

At that point, Dongwoo plopped himself next to Howon on the couch. “Well, it’s good that you’re better, Sungyeol-ah.”

 

Sungjong quirked his nose from the other end of the couch, staring over at Dongwoo. “Hyung, all I smell from you is bleach. Go shower.”

 

“I will!” Dongwoo exclaimed. “They’re not going to be here until later.”

 

“Who?” Sungyeol asked. 

 

“The Kim clan,” Howon replied. “I wanted to have them over to talk outside of a party setting. Too many ears. I think we could really work well with them, Yeol-ah.”

 

You have no idea. Sungyeol held down the cynical giggle he wanted to let out. “How closely are you thinking, Hyung?”

 

Howon perked up, surprised at his dongsaeng’s willingness to work with the new clan. “Well, we do have some empty rooms here. Sunggyu-shi mentioned that they don’t have a place to stay right now. I figured we could invite them to stay here.”

 

And let Sungyeol have his mate only a few rooms away at all times? Sungyeol liked the sound of that. Howon mistook his silence for slight resistance though, saying, “Sungyeol-ah, I know you are leery of some other clans, but I have a really good feeling about these three--”

 

“It’s fine, Hyung,” Sungyeol replied, trying to keep from showing his excitement. 

 

“Really?” Dongwoo exclaimed. He looked over at Howon’s surprised face. “That was way easier than you thought it would be, Howon.”

 

“I know...” Howon replied, trailing off slowly. 

 

Sungjong stared intensely at his taller hyung, examining his features. “You fed last night, hyung?”

 

Sungyeol noted the hint of suspicion in his dongsaeng’s voice. “Yeah.”

 

“Blood pack or someone?” Sungjong fired back. 

 

Sungyeol needed to deflect. “Come on, Jong-ie. You know how I am--”

 

“Yeol?”

 

As much as Sungyeol was learning to enjoy his mate’s new nickname for him, this was the absolute worst moment for him to hear it. He glanced back to the corridor Myungsoo was walking out of. The Kim heir must have raided Sungyeol’s closet, a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt covering his form. The shirt was a little too large in the collar, slipping down one shoulder and the pants trailed behind his bare feet, while his hair was only slightly tamed from when Sungyeol left him in bed. 

 

The other Lee clan members stared in awe at the appearance of the younger Kim heir. Howon’s political backbone kicked in and the elder rose to his feet quickly, giving a polite bow to the other heir. “Kim Myungsoo-shi!” he replied, tugging his mate to his feet to return the bow. “We were expecting you all much later.” Howon sent a glare towards Sungjong, beckoning the younger to rise, a feat the younger did half-heartedly. 

 

The Kim heir ran a hand sheepishly along the nape of his neck, glancing over at Sungyeol briefly. “You were expecting me?” he asked, moving to sit next to his mate. Sungyeol gave him a warning glance, which the Kim heir understood to say that the taller had yet to talk about their new status. The Kim heir kept his hands to his sides as he sat next to the taller, close enough to be next to his mate, yet far enough to seem casual. 

 

At Myungsoo’s sitting, Howon gave a slight nod to indicate the rest of the Lee clan could sit as well. The elder couldn’t help but note just  how  close the Kim heir and his dongsaeng were sitting-- Sungyeol had never been so friendly with someone outside their family, not since the two of them were small. Dongwoo plopped back on the couch, right at Howon’s side, looking excitedly at the Kim heir across from them. Sungjong returned to his place at the other end of the couch, a watchful eye on his tall hyung as well; like Howon, he noticed the close proximity between the two clan informants, but remained silent. 

 

Myungsoo glanced at the other Lee clan members briefly, before returning his gaze to Howon. He couldn’t help but note the suspicious glance he received from the youngest at the end.  “So, you said you were expecting me?” he repeated once more.

 

“Right!” Dongwoo exclaimed, having snapped out of the shock at the other’s sudden appearance. “Tell him, Howon!”

 

“Well, I spoke briefly with your brother last night about coming to talk just between our families here,” Howon explained. “I got the impression that you all would come together though.”

 

“Well, I didn’t stay in the same place as my brother last night,” Myungsoo replied quickly. He saw Sungyeol stiffen next to him, realizing that he said the wrong thing. 

 

Howon and Dongwoo’s expressions glazed over in confusion. “Then, how did you know to come here?” Dongwoo asked. 

 

Sungjong rose from the couch without warning and stormed over to his taller brother’s side. Sungyeol only stared at the younger, before Sungjong grasped his chin with all his strength, lifting it upwards. “Sungjong-ah, what the hell--!”

 

Howon jumped from the couch and pulled the younger’s thin frame off of the taller brother. “Sungjong-ah! What are you doing?!” Brusquely, the elder threw his younger brother back onto the other piece of furniture, forcing him down with his full body weight and strength.     

 

“Yeol-hyung is lying!” the younger screamed from under the elder. 

 

Howon eased up from his dongsaeng slightly. “What?”

 

“Don’t you see Hyung?!” Sungjong exclaimed, looking at his eldest hyung with fire in his eyes. “Yeol-hyung isn’t telling us everything!”

 

“What are you--”

 

“Just  look , hyung!”

 

Howon finally tore his eyes from his younger brother and turned back to the other couch. Sungyeol had pulled his legs onto the couch, curling up slightly, long fingers rubbing along his neck where the younger vampire had grabbed him. The strange part was that Kim Myungsoo had turned to face the taller, one hand resting on Sungyeol’s knee, as the raven’s head was tilted downward to catch Sungyeol’s gaze. 

 

Howon straightened and moved himself off his youngest dongsaeng, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. Sungyeol never acted this close, this  intimate , with anyone-- not even with Sungjong or himself-- since they were kids. The elder heard Sungjong sit up with a huff, yet he still never broke his stare from his middle dongsaeng. “Sungyeol-ah,” he called. The bespoken vampire and the Kim heir both turned to face the elder Lee. “I think you have some more to tell us.”

 

Sungyeol looked down sheepishly, as Howon noticed Myungsoo scoot marginally away from Sungyeol, as though he noticed their proximity. “Hyung, please--”

 

“ Sungyeol-ah!”

 

The taller flinched at his hyung’s tone-- he was  fucked if he tried anything now. He glanced in front of him to his mate, Myungsoo returning a small, reassuring quirk of his lips. Sungyeol couldn’t help the fluttering in his stomach; he was definitely crazy for this vampire. Raising his head up, he looked over to his brothers, all staring him down. “Alright, so I wasn’t just  sick last night,” he explained. 

 

“Then what exactly happened to you then?” Sungjong’s question was laced with an accusatory tone, one Sungyeol knew to mean that the younger was hurt. 

 

Sungyeol glanced at all three of his brothers, before meeting Howon’s gaze firmly. “Bloodlust happened.”

 

Sungyeol could see his dongsaeng completely stiffen in surprise. Dongwoo’s mouth dropped open, while Howon’s expression remained almost stoic, shock only registering in his eyes momentarily. 

 

Howon kept their gazes locked, ensuring that Sungyeol would try no mind games on him. “For Kim Myungsoo?”

 

Sungyeol nodded. “For Kim Myungsoo.” He felt Myungsoo’s fingers slide through his own on the couch cushion. 

 

“Just bloodlust or are you mated?” Howon continued. 

 

“We bloodshared,” Sungyeol replied, turning his head to the right to display Myungsoo’s mark that he had been attempting to hide. 

 

Dongwoo squealed from next to Howon, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room. “Sungyeol-ie has a mate now?!” Howon glanced over at his mate, attempting to look annoyed, but only finding his other half utterly adorable. 

 

“He does,” Myungsoo replied, making his presence known once more and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, head falling to his shoulder. Sungyeol placed his hands over Myungsoo’s in response. The room fell silent as the news began to register in the Lee brothers’ minds.

 

“Kim Myungsoo!” 

 

The called vampire and Sungyeol both turned to face the youngest in the room, who had been completely silent until then. 

 

Sungjong sat forward on the couch, looking Myungsoo straight in the eye. “You claimed him as your’s. You better take care of my hyung.”

 

Sungyeol flinched at the warning laced in his dongsaeng’s words. “Sungjong-ah--”

 

“I will die to protect him,” Myungsoo interrupted, meeting Sungjong’s glance. “I bonded with Sungyeol because I can’t be without him. He is my mate and I will do everything I can to make sure he is taken care of.” Sungyeol felt the hands at his waist tighten. 

 

“Good,” Sungjong replied, rising from the couch and heading towards another corridor of the complex. “I’m going to shower. Call me when the rest of the Kims get here. They’re obviously going to be staying.”

 

Myungsoo glanced at the remaining Lee clan members in front of him. Dongwoo was still grinning, while Howon just turned to meet the raven’s glance. “You heard Sungjong-ah,” Howon said. “Take care of our Sungyeol-ie.”

 

Myungsoo looked a little sheepish. “I will,” he claimed once more. 

 

Howon nodded and turned back to Dongwoo, pulling his mate up to their feet. “Come on, ‘Woo. That bleach scent is getting to me now.” The two elder vampires exited towards their quarters as well. 

 

The two mates watched the elders go, Myungsoo shifted slightly to lean more of his weight onto Sungyeol’s frame. “That was-- different…” the raven sighed. 

 

“It actually went better than I expected,” Sungyeol replied, turning to meet Myungsoo’s dark eyes. “You got Jong-ie’s approval in the first try. That doesn’t happen easily.”

 

Myungsoo grinned. “I think I’m seeing who  really  runs the Lee clan.”

  
“Get used to it,” Sungyeol said, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from his mate’s lips. “You’re family now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smexy times begin. ;D  
> Hey, ya'll see the rating.

“What were your brothers saying about my family?” Myungsoo asked, clutching a pillow in his lap as he watched Sungyeol move about his quarters. After their mated status was revealed to the other Lee clan members, the two had stayed cuddled close on the couch, just reveling in each other’s presence. Sungyeol then indicated his desire to clean up and put on real clothes, pulling his mate along with him-- Myungsoo had hoped to do a little more than just primp, but the taller had halted that plan when he locked the door of the bathroom to keep Myungsoo out. 

 

The raven had then curled up on the foot of Sungyeol’s bed, clutching a pillow in his hands close to fill the void of his mate until the taller came out, fresh from his shower, a plain white shirt and ripped black jeans curving all along his slim legs. That pillow in Myungsoo’s lap  may  have shifted from being just a cuddle toy to also concealing the ever-apparent lump in his borrowed sweatpants. 

 

Sungyeol moved to his wardrobe, pulling out a another shirt, this one having swaths of mesh fabric around the surface. “Your hyung should be coming over soon,” Sungyeol replied nonchalantly. “His mate too, I assume.”

 

“Why?” the raven asked. 

 

“Hyung was going to ask your hyung if they want to stay here in the complex,” Sungyeol replied, pulling the other shirt over his head. 

 

“Because of us, right?” Myungsoo replied. “...Wait, how did he know how to contact Gyu-hyung?”

 

“He didn’t,” the taller said, messing with his dark locks with his fingers in front of the mirror at his dresser. He could see Myungsoo’s confused expression and felt his heart leap at the overall cuteness his mate was displaying. “They talked about this last night at the party.” Satisfied, he turned to face the raven, leaning his back to the dresser. “We would have been stuck together anyway,” he smirked. 

 

Myungsoo smiled, getting up from the bed. “Works for me.” Standing in front of the taller, Myungsoo slid his fingers in the belt loops of the taller’s jeans. “In that case, I would have jumped you after meeting this morning if last night hadn’t happened.” The raven’s nose immediately moved to Sungyeol’s long neck, softly sucking above one of the taller’s many moles. 

 

Sungyeol could not keep the small moan in his throat as his mate began sucking a trail along his throat. “Fuck, Myungsoo,” he moaned. “Your family will be here soon.”

 

“Fine,” the raven replied, his hands moving from his mate’s hips and across Sungyeol’s broad chest. “I can make this quick,” he purred, lips returning to Sungyeol’s creamy skin. 

 

Another moan escaped the taller’s lips as he felt his arms wrapping around Myungsoo’s waist. “Myungsoo, we really can’t--” 

 

All arguments Sungyeol could have against giving in to his mate were swallowed by Myungsoo’s thin lips colliding with Sungyeol’s own. The kiss was heated, Sungyeol’s mouth opening the moment he felt Myungsoo’s tongue pressing for entrance, immediately sucking the muscle in the way he learned his mate loved the night before. Myungsoo’s hands were not idle, moving down the fabric of the taller’s shirt to the front of his jeans, feeling along the growing hardness beneath the fabric. 

 

Sungyeol’s hips bucked slightly into the feel of Myungsoo’s hand, their kiss never halting in the meantime. Myungsoo continued to palm the taller’s growing erection and Sungyeol would slowly feel his resolve wavering once again. At the feeling of Myungsoo unfastening his jeans and his zipper loosening, Sungyeol disconnected their lips, feeling the tips of his fangs retract as he gained control over his lust. “Myungsoo  please .”

 

The raven bucked his hips in response, rubbing Sungyeol’s almost uncovered cock into his own, both rock hard. “I want you so much, ‘Yeol,” Myungsoo claimed, hazy dark eyes meeting Sungyeol’s own. 

 

Sungyeol was so close to just giving in to his mate. He had to keep one last shred of his control though. “No sex. We need to be able to get out quick if your hyung comes,” the taller replied. 

 

Myungsoo gave the other a sultry grin. “I can manage that,” the raven replied, moving down to his knees, eye level with Sungyeol’s open jeans and the tented erection coming out through the opening. “So long as I get your cock in my mouth again.”

 

Sungyeol leaned back slightly, his lower back bracing itself against his dresser as he felt Myungsoo’s hot breath against his covered length. “Didn’t know my mate was such a cock sucking fan,” Sungyeol breathed out.

 

“I am when it’s your cock,” Myungsoo retorted. “It’s pretty perfect if you ask me.” Sungyeol felt the chill of the room’s air hit his length, now revealed as Myungsoo shifted the briefs off the taller’s hips. The raven couldn’t help but admire the length in front of him; Sungyeol’s cock bobbed proudly under his gaze. It was so long too; longer than Myungsoo’s own, although not as thick. The overall length matched beautifully with his mate, serving to make it absolutely perfect to the Kim clan heir. 

 

Slowly, the raven’s tongue moved along the head, Myungsoo placing one hand at the base to begin a soft rhythm. His tongue dipped into the slit, lapping up the precum slowly flooding from the tip. Sungyeol’s moans returned, filling the room as one of his hands threading through his mate’s dark locks. “More, Myungsoo. Please.”

 

Myungsoo heard the need coming through his mate’s voice, but decided to continue at his current slow pace. He had no worries about the upcoming visitors-- all he knew was that he wanted to feel his mate and drive him absolutely crazy with pleasure. The raven engulfed the head of Sungyeol’s erect cock, sucking harshly as he tongued the slit slowly. He felt Sungyeol’s fingers tighten on his strands, pants slowly leaving the taller between loud moans. 

 

The rhythm at the base his cock was steady, something that made Sungyeol lose himself in the soft moans. But damnit, he wanted-- needed--  something more. Tugging Myungsoo’s head upwards, he watched as his cock slid from his mate’s red lips, Myungsoo’s dark stare meeting his own. “Do this right and I will make it worth your while,” the taller said, his tone cold and authoritative. 

 

Myungsoo smirked, taking a teasing lick to the head in front of him. “So cold and demanding,” he replied teasingly. “I like it.”

 

“Suck me, Myungsoo. I fucking swear,” the taller replied, obviously lost in his desire. “I want to see your eyes the entire time that your fucking mouth has my cock in it.  Now .” 

 

Fuck.  Myungsoo could only repeat in his head. Sungyeol had revealed some aspects of his dominant side the night before, but the raven had to admit that seeing how cold and controlling Sungyeol could be when he was so far gone was ridiculously hot. Of course, he could not resist one more jab at the taller. He hummed pensively, then replied, “And what do I get out of all this?”

 

Sungyeol lips curled in a sensual smirk. “Get me off before your family arrives and I will fuck you absolutely senseless once this inconvenient little powwow is over.”

 

Myungsoo’s own cock, hard as it already was, stirred between his legs; if he didn’t know any better, he was just about to get off on his mate’s words alone. Without hesitation, Myungsoo’s lips encircled the girth of the cock in front of him, pushing the length until it hit the back of Myungsoo’s throat. Instantly, Myungsoo hollowed his cheeks, sucking emphatically on the length between his lips, staring straight into his mate’s eyes above. The hand at the base continued to massage the skin, only the rhythm had intensified. 

 

The absolute eroticism of the sight in front of him drove Sungyeol to almost release the moment Myungsoo began sucking. Sungyeol’s own hands had completely tousled Myungsoo’s hair, displaying his perfect facial features even more. The Kim vampire’s dark eyes were locked on his intensely, the red haze seeming to overtake the natural dark brown as Myungsoo’s lust only grew. That sinful tongue continued to trace along his cock, even as Myungsoo continued to suck harder and bob his head to both release and engulf Sungyeol’s length. The sight was maddening, so much so that Sungyeol couldn’t help but close his eyes as he lost himself in the sensations, feeling his release building and building. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t hold himself back, releasing hard with a drawn out moan as his hands pulled once again at the raven locks. He felt the vibrations of Myungsoo’s own moans, as the raven swallowed Sungyeol’s seemingly endless release. The vibrations continued momentarily while Sungyeol attempted to recover some of his bearings and he felt Myungsoo release his length with one final flick of the tongue. 

 

Myungsoo sat back on his knees, looking up at Sungyeol with both a coy, yet sheepish expression. “I did it,” the raven smirked, a spot of white still littering his bottom lip. Keeping that same expression, the raven gently tucked Sungyeol’s length back into his briefs, fixing the rumpled clothing.

 

Sungyeol couldn’t hold in his chuckle. He reached down to Myungsoo, both arms extended to pull the other to his feet. “That you did,” the taller grinned, leaning close to lick the stray white drop from his lip. “I’ll reward you later.”

 

Their lips met in an open mouthed kiss. At Myungsoo’s soft smile, Sungyeol couldn’t help but pull his mate closer. “Do you need my help with your’s?” the taller asked, watching as the red from Myungsoo’s eyes slowly faded back to its usual tint. 

 

Myungsoo looked away, embarrassment coloring his features. “No, I’m fine.”

 

“Myungsoo, I want to--”

 

Myungsoo sighed loudly, cutting off his mate. “The only help I need right now, Sungyeol, is another pair of sweatpants...”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes widened as he shifted one step back from his mate. His gaze traveled down to the borrowed sweatpants, immediately drawn to the large wet spot pooled at the front. The taller could only grin. “You came, untouched?”

 

Myungsoo groaned. “Sungyeol--”

 

“You came, untouched, in  my  pants?”

 

More groans. “I don’t want to talk about it--”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t contain his laugh once again. “You are  so  getting rewarded for that later too,” he said. 

 

Myungsoo groaned again, but softer and with a small smile, as Sungyeol gathered the raven in his arms briefly before shoving him into the bathroom to shower. 

~

 

Sungyeol led the way from his rooms down the corridor to the main living space, Myungsoo trailing right behind him. The two informants learned after Myungsoo’s forced shower, that Sungyeol’s jeans just wouldn’t fit the raven-- “Sorry my ass is too fantastic,” the raven had teased, Sungyeol punching him in the arm with a wry chuckle--leaving Myungsoo in yet another pair of borrowed sweatpants and the same shirt as before. 

 

Myungsoo picked up his pace, moving to entangle his arm around Sungyeol’s. Upon making the connection, the raven reached to further entwine their hands, but met resistance from the taller. “Myungsoo, no,” Sungyeol breathed, pausing in the hallway to face the other. 

 

The raven met his mate’s gaze, confusion evident to the taller. “Why not? I’m just holding your hand,” he replied.

 

Sungyeol sighed. “I know, but your family--”

 

“Is going to find out about us anyway,” the raven retorted quickly. “You’re my mate; I want to show it.”

 

“I know, I know,” the taller breathed. “But telling my family and now your’s--”

 

“It’s no different than telling your family,” Myungsoo replied. “Sungyeol, we’re not announcing this to the entire supernatural community. Or even strangers. It’s just my hyungs.”

 

The taller informant sighed once more, reaching his hand down to entwine his hand with Myungsoo’s. The raven looked up at him encouragingly. “Remember how I mentioned the whole ‘I-need-to-get-used-to-this’ thing last night?” Sungyeol asked. He held up their joined hands. “Example 1.”

 

“Yeol,” Myungsoo breathed. “I’m a little crazy about skinship. Maybe I’m too open or affectionate. If you need me to tone it down, tell me. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

Sungyeol took a step closer to the raven, moving to wrap his arms around the other. “No, it’s me. You’re fine.” Breaking their embrace, Sungyeol reached down to rejoin their hands. “You’re perfect actually,  Soo. ”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes lit up. “Soo?”

 

“You’re not the only one who can give nicknames,” Sungyeol replied, pulling the raven with him into the family room. 

 

The couple made their way back to the same spots on the couch they had occupied before. Dongwoo and Sungjong were on the other couch, Dongwoo playing with some sort of toy, while Sungjong looked up from the magazine in his hand and stared at his brother and his mate. “I don’t know if I’m used to this yet, Yeol-hyung,” Sungjong commented.

 

Sungyeol glanced over at his dongsaeng. “Used to what?”

 

Sungjong nodded his head towards the two. “You two. I’m not used to you being so  affectionate .”

 

Sungyeol glanced over at his mate, seeing a bright glimmer in his mate’s gaze. Unable to hide his smile, he grinned. “What can I say, Jong-ie? Myungsoo does me good.”

 

Sungjong scrunches his nose in disgust. “Ew, I did not need to know that, hyung.”

 

Myungsoo burst out laughing, as both informants realize the double entendre, while Sungyeol felt his cheeks heating up. “YAH! That’s not what I meant, Sungjong-ah!”

 

Sungjong grinned at seeing the flustered look on his hyung’s face, while Dongwoo let out his rich laughter. Myungsoo was still giggling, adding a few small claps along with his mirth. Sungyeol groaned, grabbing the pillow at his side and promptly smacking his mate in the leg. “You shut up too!” 

 

Myungsoo took a deep breath, finally recovering some of his bearings. “That was good, Sungjong-ah.” The younger vampire returned the praise with a thumbs up towards the Kim heir. 

 

Sungyeol glared over at his mate. “Remember that promise I made earlier? You can forget it.”

 

The raven’s eyes widened. “Yeol! Yeol-ie… we can talk about this-”

 

“Nope!” the taller retorted, ignoring how the raven began to curl into his side, begging for forgiveness. He turned back to his brothers and asked, “Where’s Howon-hyung?”

 

“Greeting,” Dongwoo replied, placing the toy back in his pocket. “Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun just got here.”

 

“Hyung’s here?” Myungsoo asked, sitting up from his mate. 

 

“Yep,” Dongwoo replied. “They should be here any second now-”

 

“Myungsoo-ah?”

 

The bespoken vampire and the Lee clan glanced to the entryway. Sungyeol recognized the Kim clan leader and his mate from when Howon pointed him out the night before. Kim Sunggyu still had the same authoritative stance Sungyeol had noticed at the party the night before, however, his appearance was much more casual, a large dark t-shirt and ripped jeans along his figure. 

 

A shorter, dark-haired figure appeared at Kim Sunggyu’s side-- Nam Woohyun, Sungyeol remembered Howon explaining to him the night before. The other vampire’s lean, muscled figure was shown through the fitted shirt and pants adorning his figure. Nam Woohyun turned to face the same direction as his own mate, spotting the missing Kim heir. “Myungsoo? How did you get here?” Woohyun asked. 

 

Myungsoo looked ridiculously relaxed. “Hey hyung, Woohyun-hyung. I’ve been here.”

 

Kim Sunggyu made his way to sit across from his brother, Woohyun following to sit beside him. “But you weren’t with us last night when I talked with Howon-shi,” the elder Kim said. 

 

“I know,” Myungsoo breathed. Sungyeol was amazed at how nonchalant his mate looked. 

 

“Then how’d you know to come over here?” Woohyun asked. 

 

Myungsoo’s lips quirked in a wry smile; Sungyeol had to bite his cheek to keep from snorting in laughter. “Coincidence?” the raven replied. 

 

Sungyeol noticed Dongwoo and Sungjong watching the exchange in amusement as well. Howon made his way into the room, noticing the odd atmosphere between the Kim brothers. He watched the two silently as he found a seat next to Dongwoo. 

 

“Wait a second,” Woohyun said. “How did you manage to get those clothes? Those aren’t your’s.”

 

Myungsoo smirked. “Sungyeol-shi was kind enough to let me borrow them. My clothes from last night are a little too...  formal .” Myungsoo turned to catch Sungyeol’s gaze, the Lee informant unable to hide the sly smile to match the grin on his mate’s face. 

 

“Myungsoo-ah,” Sunggyu growled low. The elder Kim looked like he was ready to pounce on the younger. “What are you not telling me?”

 

Myungsoo sighed dramatically. “ Hyung , do you really want to know what I do when I go off on my own for an entire night? If you have no idea, I’m sure Woohyun-hyung would be happy to fill you in--”

 

“YAH! You brat!”

 

Myungsoo chuckled at his hyung’s outburst, Woohyun placing a hand on the elder Kim’s thigh to calm the vampire down. The Lee clan could only watch the charged banter between the two brothers. Sungyeol could just see in Kim Sunggyu’s tightened stance that the older was ready to blow. 

 

Sungyeol reached over, taking Myungsoo’s hand in his own. The raven glanced over as the taller spoke. “Soo, quit pissing off your hyung.”

 

Myungsoo groaned, a coy smile on his face. “But it’s so much  fun .”

 

“Ok, wait,” Sunggyu interrupted, catching his brother’s attention. “What am I missing here?”

 

“Your brother has some news he needs to share with you,” Howon said, making his presence known. “It actually works well with why I originally asked for your family to come meet here.”

 

Sunggyu glanced between the Lee clan leader and his own dongsaeng. “What?”

 

“Hyung,” Myungsoo asserted. He clasped Sungyeol’s hand, still in his own, tightly. “I left the party last night with Sungyeol-ah.”

 

“Oh, you did, did you?” Woohyun spoke up, a lascivious grin working its way across his face. “That’s one way to make an alliance.”

 

The Lee clan members all scoffed at the entendre, while Myungsoo only smirked at his brother’s mate. “You don’t know the half of it, hyung,” the raven replied. 

 

Sunggyu elbowed his mate sharply, stopping the teasing glances between his mate and his dongsaeng. “Kim Myungsoo! Will you two quit talking in riddles and just say it already?!”

 

“You’re no fun, Gyu-hyung,” Myungsoo whined. Sungyeol sent one of his elbows into his mate’s side. “Ouch! OK!” The raven glanced at Sungyeol, the taller nodding his head in affirmation. “Hyung, Lee Sungyeol and I mated.”

 

Both elder Kim clan members wore matching shocked expressions. The silence was beginning to make Sungyeol uncomfortable; he could feel himself shifting his weight inward to face Myungsoo, almost protectively. Myungsoo felt Sungyeol move, disconnecting their fingers and shifting his arm to wrap around the taller’s waist. He looked over at his hyungs. “Gyu-hyung?”

 

Sunggyu shook his head slightly, a hand moving to rub his temple. “Myungsoo-ah… how?”

 

“I felt something strange while we were at that party last night,” the raven explained. “I saw Sungyeol-ah right after our family was ‘introduced’ in the crowd. It was bloodlust, hyung, simple as that.” The raven glanced over to the taller vampire in his arms. “And I just know that he’s the one I want.”    

 

Woohyun placed a hand on the elder Kim’s thigh, the other glancing back at his mate. Sunggyu then nodded once more, sitting upright to look at his dongsaeng. “OK,” the elder said. “I can’t judge your circumstance, Myungsoo-ah. Bloodlust is bloodlust. So long as you know the responsibility you have to him now.”

 

Myungsoo stood firm. “I know.”

 

“Good, good,” Sunggyu breathed. “Lee Sungyeol-shi.” 

 

The taller jolted upright. “Yes, Sunggyu-shi?”

 

Sunggyu smirked. “No need for formalities now. We’re family, Sungyeol-ah. You promised to be with my dongsaeng forever; don’t ever make me regret this alliance.”

 

Sungyeol sat forward, feeling Myungsoo’s arm tightening on his waist. “I would never.”

 

Sunggyu nodded in affirmation, turning to face Howon once more. “Well, I would assume this isn’t the original reason we called this little meeting?”

 

Howon chuckled wryly, facing the other clan leader. “No, this was a bit of  unexpected  news this morning,” the Lee leader replied. “Although, Sungyeol and Myungsoo-ah’s mating may help make my original request not so outlandish.”

 

“And that is?” Woohyun asked, Sunggyu nodding in agreement. 

 

“I know your clan is coming over here slowly,” Howon explained. “To be quite honest, I was impressed by your family’s reputation in Japan and the stances you have on what’s happening in our world right now. I definitely think our clans can work together.”

 

“I’m not hearing the crazy part of this, Howon-shi,” Sunggyu replied. 

 

“I’m getting there,” Howon retorted. “It is a little… awkward, of a request, considering that this is our first time really meeting. But with how we can work together and now with Sungyeol and Myungsoo-ah--”

 

“Live with us!” Dongwoo exclaimed brightly. Howon turned to face the older, a half-hearted glare showing, but quickly fading at the sight of his mate’s smile. 

 

The elder Kim couple glanced at one another, confusion returning to their faces. “ Live  here?” repeated Sunggyu. 

 

Dongwoo happily nodded, his smile remaining just as bright as before. Howon nodded his affirmation as well. Myungsoo’s head rested itself on Sungyeol’s shoulder, as he looked over at his hyungs. “Gyu-hyung,” the Kim informant called. “We’re all a family now-- you said it yourself. Why not stay here? It’s not like we have somewhere else to go.”

 

The elder could only sigh. “I know, Myungsoo-ah.”

 

Sungyeol turned his head to glance at his mate perched on his shoulder. “You just don’t want to leave me,” he teased the raven.

 

Pink began to dust across the raven’s cheeks, as Myungsoo smiled shyly, the dimples in his cheeks appearing as well. “Maybe.”

 

Sunggyu sighed resolutely, a small smile forming at seeing his dongsaeng interact with his new mate. Glancing at Woohyun and seeing the matching smile his own mate had, Sunggyu could only nod. “All right. Show us the way, Howon-shi.”

 

Dongwoo clapped gleefully from his corner of the couch. Howon smiled as well, noting the satisfied looks on both his dongsaengs’ faces. “Dongwoo can show Woohyun your quarters, if you still want to talk, Sunggyu-shi.”

 

“I think it should be ‘hyung’ now, don’t you think Howon-ah?” the elder replied, watching as Woohyun left his side to follow Dongwoo’s hyperactive self down a corridor. 

 

For the first time in decades, Sungyeol felt himself completely at ease. He exhaled deeply, feeling Myungsoo’s arm at his waist tightening. Feeling bold, Sungyeol turned his back to his mate, falling back into the broad chest of the raven-haired vampire and rested his head on Myungsoo’s shoulder. Myungsoo arranged himself so both his arms could encircle the slim waist of the taller and proceeded to give a few teasing pecks, followed by a nip to the jugular vein of Sungyeol’s neck. 

 

Sungyeol tuned out the conversation around them, the two clan leaders deep in discussion, while he noticed Sungjong finally get bored with the discussion and head down the same corridor as Dongwoo and Woohyun. Myungsoo’s touches to his skin were so gentle and so soothing that Sungyeol could feel himself slowly drifting off--

 

“Sungyeol-ah!”

 

Both Sungyeol and Myungsoo started, the two informants looking over to their hyungs. “Did you hear me, Sungyeol-ah?” Howon asked. 

 

“No, sorry hyung,” the taller replied, sitting up a little straighter. 

 

“Sunggyu-hyung and I were both invited to Commander Shin’s event tonight. It was going to be almost purely political, so I wasn’t going to make you or Sungjong come with me,” Howon explained. “I think due to new circumstances though, our clans should both make a full appearance to announce our new… alliance, if you will.”

 

It took a moment for Sungyeol to register Howon’s meaning. “Wait-- No! No, no, no, no, no! Hyung, you know how much I hate these things. Hell, last night was only tolerable because I left with Myungsoo!”

 

“Well, you and Myungsoo are a  huge  reason that both our clans need to make an appearance,” Howon replied. 

 

Sungyeol was ready to retort before Myungsoo spoke. “Gyu-hyung, we saw plenty of alliance announcements made without the full clans present. Why can’t we just do that?”

 

“Showmanship, Myungsoo-ah,” Sunggyu said. “Our clan has complete power and presence back in Japan; the Lees have that here. If we were just announcing our alliance politically, fine, Howon and I could have handled that. But you and Sungyeol-ah are mated; it’s a much more powerful showing if we can  show just how close our clans now are.”

 

Myungsoo could feel Sungyeol’s groans through his body. He gripped his mate tightly. “Hyung, I don’t want to subject Sungyeol to something he doesn’t want to do, all for a political show. I’m sure there’s something better we could both be doing,” Myungsoo argued.

 

“Sungyeol-ah,” Howon called to the taller. “I know you hate these things-- I can hardly stand them. But this is a necessary evil of our position. You’ll have all of us there, you’ll have Sunggyu and Woohyun now too, you’ll have Myungsoo… at least make it through the announcement and some minor mingling. I won’t bat an eye if you and Myungsoo leave after that.”

 

Sungyeol sat up from Myungsoo’s chest and sighed. “Fine, I’ll go,” he replied. “Just make the damn announcement as soon as possible.”

 

Howon nodded. “We will. Thank you Sungyeol-ah.”

 

Sungyeol collapsed back into Myungsoo’s chest and embrace, turning his head to bury his nose in Myungsoo’s neck. “So much for keeping this in the family,” he muttered. 

 

Myungsoo scoffed, reaching his hand through Sungyeol’s dark locks and dropping a kiss to his temple in apology. 

 

It was time for their new family to put on a show.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungyeol found that he now had all day to pout about his forced presence to the event later that night. Howon was great about letting Sungyeol maintain his high rank without the need for the politics, as the older was well aware how much Sungyeol loathed them. He knew that his hyung would not force him to go unless it was absolutely necessary. 

 

With his informant position, Sungyeol just knew far too much about many of the supernatural clans in Korea, so much so that he could not hide his true feelings when forced to mingle among the other tribes. Not to say that everything Sungyeol unearthed in his work was bad-- most of what he found was typical, historical works-- but finding some of the more sordid details of certain clans still present in supernatural society made Sungyeol almost unable to hide his ire in public.  

 

After Sunggyu and Howon had made it clear that he and Myungsoo would be making an appearance that night, Myungsoo had briefly left with the Kim clan members to retrieve their luggage. Sungyeol had retreated back to his quarters and flopped back on his bed, awaiting the return of his mate. 

 

The tall vampire heard the latch to his door open and the door begin to move, only to stick after a few inches. Sungyeol turned his head to face the doorway, considering whether to get up or not, when he heard a thump on the other side. “Yeol?” Myungsoo’s voice carried through the structure. 

 

Sungyeol managed to pull himself off his mattress and pull open the stuck door. Myungsoo moved into their now-to-be shared quarters, a trunk and a few assorted bags still in the corridor. “Does that door always do that?” the raven asked. 

 

Sungyeol pulled two of the bags into the room and to the bed. “For the last few decades or so. There was a bad storm back in the ‘70s, but I wasn’t here for it. According to Howon, my corridor had some minor flooding.” Myungsoo hummed in response. “It’s kind of nice though,” the taller continued, pulling the trunk in next. “I don’t exactly have to lock my door for privacy.”

 

An arm worked its way around the taller’s waist as he stood straight. Sungyeol turned to meet the playful smirk of his mate. “So, I can do whatever I want with you and no one can come in?” the raven teased, leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss. 

 

Sungyeol moaned in affirmation. “Maybe,” he smirked as he rested his forehead against Myungsoo’s. “It also means that I can do my own unspeakable things to you without any interruption.”

 

Myungsoo’s arms tightened at his mate’s waist. “I like the sounds of this,” he replied, their lips coming together heatedly once more. “I seem to recall a reward I earned earlier--”

 

Sungyeol’s hands gripped at the back of his mate’s thighs. “Oh don’t worry, I intend to fulfill that one.” Gripping roughly, Sungyeol lifted his mate into his arms, feeling Myungsoo’s legs wrap around Sungyeol’s waist as the raven positioned his head above Sungyeol’s, their lips coming together in a bruising kiss. It took just a few steps for Sungyeol’s knees to hit the edge of his mattress and once there, Sungyeol allowed them both to fall into the sheets, positioning himself above the raven. 

 

Hands began wandering for both vampires, along shoulders, chests, arms, and moving slower and slower downwards, their kiss barely breaking…

 

“Sungyeol-ah!”

 

Groaning, the two mates separated and Sungyeol rolled off to Myungsoo’s side. “Of course, the damn door means nothing when my brothers just decide to pound on it.” The knocking only got louder and Sungyeol rolled off the bed. “Hang on damn second!” 

 

Myungsoo could only giggle at his frustrated mate. Maybe he could wait just a  little  longer…

 

Sungyeol pulled the door open to reveal a hyperactive Dongwoo and Sungjong leaning against the doorframe. “What, hyung?”

 

Dongwoo smiled, despite the taller’s more annoyed tone, and waltzed into the room. “I wanted to see how Myungsoo was settling in!” The bubbly vampire noticed the raven laying on the bed and plopped down at Myungsoo’s feet. “You look comfy.”

 

Myungsoo chuckled, sitting up near the elder vampire. “I am. Sungyeol-ie’s been nothing but welcoming,” the raven replied, sending a lusty glance toward his mate. 

 

Sungjong’s loud groan reawakened Sungyeol to his younger brother’s presence. “Still not used to it. Still gross,” Sungjong grumbled. 

 

Sungyeol shoved an elbow towards the younger. “Shut it!” he groaned. He glanced over at Dongwoo and his mate, both of whom were whispering low, while making short glances towards the taller. “Hyung, he seriously got back here five minutes ago. Let my poor mate unpack at least!”

 

Sungjong snorted once again from behind him. “Didn’t stop you from mounting him--”

 

“YAH!” the taller exclaimed. “Lee Sungjong, I will pour hair dye in your shampoo!”

 

“Go ahead; I’ve been thinking about switching it up,” the younger retorted. 

 

The loud chuckles from both Dongwoo and Myungsoo had Sungyeol returning his gaze to them. He quickly closed the distance to the bed and tackled both vampires to the mattress. Dongwoo rolled away, his chuckles still loud, but slowly dying, while Sungyeol glanced back to his mate under him. “I’ll deal with you later,” he whispered hotly. 

 

Sitting up between the two, Sungyeol slapped one of his hyung’s thighs. “Did you come here with any real reason other than to annoy me?”

 

Dongwoo took a breath once he finished calming himself, then turned back to Sungjong in the doorway. “Right, right… Sungjong-ie, you have it?”  

 

“Have what?” Myungsoo replied, having sat back upright. 

 

“History lessons,” Sungjong said, revealing a bound book from his side. He walked in and dropped the volume in Sungyeol’s lap. “Howon-hyung said to grab it. Since we’re about to walk into some political rat trap tonight, and pulling Myungsoo and the rest of the Kims into it, Hyung wanted to make sure Myungsoo and the Kims aren’t walking in blind.”

 

Myungsoo grabbed the volume, flipping some of the pages. “You are a long-standing clan; how is your entire history in this one volume?”

 

The Lee clan members all snorted. Sungyeol closed the volume in his mate’s hand. “This was just the last five years I completed,” the taller explained. “I can give you the basic outline to get you through tonight, but the rest of the volumes are in the library.”

 

The raven appeared unimpressed, dropping the volume to the side of his leg and resting his chin to Sungyeol’s shoulder. Sungyeol’s hand immediately went up to caress his mate’s cheek. “Anything else?” the informant asked. “If not, I want to get my mate settled in before I bore him with family politics.”

 

Dongwoo’s smile never faltered as he rose from the edge of the bed. “That’s it! Howon-ie said we’re leaving at sundown, so be ready!”

 

Sungyeol nodded, glancing back down at his mate absentmindedly. 

 

Sungjong began closing the door of the quarters, before turning back once more. “And hyung, it would probably be better for appearances if Myungsoo and you were, you know, mark-free anywhere it would show tonight?”

 

Sungyeol’s glare returned. “Fuck off, Lee Sungjong!” The younger’s chuckles could be heard as the door clicked shut. 

 

Sungyeol groaned once more. “Fuck, my family are just cock-blockers, I swear. Sungjong and I were never this bad to Howon-hyung when he and Dongwoo mated--”

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “But you’re so much fun to mess with Yeol…”

 

The taller scoffed, playfully pushing the raven from his shoulder. “I need to clear those drawers for you,” he mused. Sungyeol stood from the bed and began shifting items out of drawers and into others. He glanced back after a few minutes to find Myungsoo seated in the same spot, flipping through the volume. “Things have been quiet the past year or so,” Sungyeol explained. “I mostly am keeping records of the missions Howon sends me on and what he sees and hears in Council meetings.”

 

Myungsoo hummed. “You guys really need to take this method into the current century,” the raven muttered, flipping another page. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” the taller huffed. 

 

The Kim heir stretched his torso over the edge of the bed, reaching into a backpack. He pulled out a tablet, touched  the surface a few times and turned the device to face his mate. “Digital records,” Myungsoo said simply. “For clans with history like our’s, this is so much easier to update. And all clan members can access it no matter where they are. With Gyu-hyung and I back here in Korea, the rest of our family can still access the histories, even without me.”

 

Sungyeol sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the tablet into his hands. He hummed in approval. “Makes it easier to scan and recall events too,” he mused. 

 

“Good for when the family gains new members,” Myungsoo replied, sneaking a kiss to his mate’s cheek. “And new alliances of course.” 

 

“I’ll have to mention it to Howon. I always hated hand-writing all of that out,” Sungyeol mused, trying to hand the tablet back. Myungsoo pushed it back into the taller’s grasp. 

 

“Keep it. That’s how you’ll get to study my family.”

 

Sungyeol hummed, a small smile finding its way back to his face. He pulled the volume from Myungsoo’s side and closed it. “Ok, let me give you the non-boring version of the shit-hole we’re being dragged to tonight.”

 

“Is it seriously that bad?” Myungsoo grinned. 

 

“It’s not bad. I just really don’t like politics and this guy is just…  something ,” the taller explained. “The Shin clan is overseen by the Commander. No one outside their clan even knows his first name; he’s so damn proud of whatever military lineage his clan acquired. Even if we aren’t fighting ‘wars’ between the various supernatural groups or against humans anymore, he still has this war-mongering idealism. Howon-hyung says Council meetings are an absolute nightmare when he’s present.”

 

“So he’s all-talk?”

 

“Not completely,” Sungyeol continued. “He is extremely vocal in Council meetings because he thinks that’s where he can assert whatever baseless authority he’s created for himself. He’s very archaic in his views on social hierarchy. He thinks it’s ridiculous that larger clans lend out historians to smaller clans. To him, clan histories were a way to show power and prestige; by us giving other clans that opportunity, he thinks we’ve gotten rid of the true society in the supernatural community.”

 

“Wow,” Myungsoo mused. “So, he’s one of those who harps about pure bloods and clan preservation?”

 

“Pretty much. He wanted to keep the hierarchy because he liked having more power,” Sungyeol explained. “Even with the Council remaining as the major governing body, he still thinks we’ve tainted supernatural society by allowing some semblance of equality in. When the Council began their shift towards the acceptance of hybrids within family lineages, he was the strongest opponent and the last one to shift his opinion. Even if he ‘officially’ accepts it, you just have to say the word ‘hybrid’ and he can start on a tirade.”

 

“He just sounds like a pompous, archaic vampire, not a huge annoyance,” Myungsoo said. 

 

“Well, that’s because I haven’t gotten to the part of the story where I uncovered some of the Shin clan’s secrets,” the taller continued. “Secrets which were then used against him.”

 

Myungsoo turned his body to better face his mate. “And this is the reason for the tension?”

 

“Exactly,” Sungyeol nodded. “A few decades ago, Howon comes back from a Council meeting furious, which told me already that something was wrong. They had been discussing some issues that were happening in the south end of Seoul between some of the lesser vampire clans. One clan had a few hybrids and the other clan was trying to come after them. Of course, this was right after the decision to include hybrids in the supernatural community, so the situation was still dicey. A huge argument had been started at the meeting, with Howon making his views known, which Hyung hardly ever does, and the Commander immediately had his side trying to push for violent action.”

 

Myungsoo fists clenched. “Just because Howon and some of the Council members actually wanted to safeguard them?” Sungyeol nodded. “Disgusting…”

 

“Hyung was pissed, but he could also feel that Shin had some other motives, so he wanted me to look into their dealings. See if there was some sort of connection and not just Shin’s usual assholeness,” the taller said. “And then I found it.” 

 

“Which is?”

 

“That clan is just all kinds of fucked up,” the taller replied. “He runs that clan with an iron fist and if any member steps out of line, they just seem to disappear from clan politics. He’s had so many up-and-coming heirs or heirs debut, and then they’re just suddenly gone. After that meeting in particular, I looked into my own records just to see who we had recorded as heirs and who had disappeared and then I actually started trying to figure out what happened to them. Usually at the same time that the Shin clan would lose an heir, there would suddenly be a new splinter clan emerging somewhere in Korea. Some were peaceful--just suddenly appearing-- while others had actual conflicts that members of the Council, including Howon, would have to go settle. But never Shin.”

 

Myungsoo shifted his head to the side thoughtfully. “Well, this guy doesn’t sound like a peacekeeper, so that shouldn’t have been out of the ordinary.”

 

“True, but what Howon found really strange was how quiet Shin would be during the meetings to discuss who would go on the peacekeeping missions. And then during the reports afterwards, hyung said that he would just sit in the meetings, smirking, like he already knew everything being reported.”

 

Sungyeol shifted his body slightly towards his mate once again. “It wasn’t until I was able to covertly gather some information from members of those splinter clans themselves--since many of them were younger vampires or orphans, many had no idea who I was-- but I finally figured out what the hell was going on. They’re splinter clans-- they aren’t directly tied to Shin’s precious ‘lineage, but they take orders from him. Probably under the promise of returning to the line.”

 

“So he built his own network? I still don’t see where this gets nasty.”

 

“You ever hear about the hybrid attacks a few decades back?” Myungsoo nodded slightly. “Howon and I mapped it out together. Every single area where one of the hybrid massacres happened that year was where one of those splinter clans had popped up,” Sungyeol explained. “I took Sungjong with me for one mission to find some way of proving it. Jong-ie managed to catch the eye of one of the clan members. A little pillow talk later and Jong-ie had the girl recorded that they believed the Commander would ‘be quite pleased with the clan’s doings’. I took that to Howon and he took it to Shin outside of the Council chambers.”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes were wide, seemingly impressed. “I imagine that didn’t go well.”

 

A wry smirk came to Sungyeol’s face. “Oh definitely not. But Shin knew we had him cornered. Howon gave him the ultimatum of stopping the attacks or he would go public with everything. He’s been quiet, but I still keep an extra eye on those areas where the clans are. Since they’re both on the Council, Shin has to keep up appearances around Howon, but if he sees me-- I can bet that his expression just gets murderous.”

 

“Meaning I’m going to get it too, being your mate and all?” Myungsoo asked, his fingers absentmindedly tracing along Sungyeol’s thigh.

 

“Probably,” Sungyeol affirmed. “So if you get glares at your pretty face, that’s why.”

 

The raven laughed softly, his smile interrupted by a slight yawn. “That party’s at sundown, right?” Sungyeol hummed in affirmation, watching as the raven fell to his side on the pillow. “Good. Can we nap? I want to cuddle.”

 

Sungyeol snorted, looking down at his sleepy mate. “You don’t want your reward right now?”

 

Myungsoo’s hands grabbed onto the taller’s arms, pulling him to rest beside him. “No. Not long enough before we have to go,” he smirked. “I earned a good,  long  reward. But later. Cuddle with me.” 

  
Sungyeol could only chuckle at his mate’s utter cuteness. He wasn’t really one for cuddling, but his body acted on its own accord, his arms wrapping around Myungsoo’s waist and cradling his mate’s head beneath his chin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sungyeol huffed loudly from where he stood in front of the mirror. 

 

“That is the fifth time since I started getting dressed. Is this going to be that bad?” Myungsoo asked from inside the closet. 

 

“Probably not,” Sungyeol groaned. “I’m just being dramatic while I can.”

 

Myungsoo let out a small chuckle, emerging from the closet with a textured and studded grey coat. “That’s right. You have to be stoic, cocky informant Lee Sungyeol in society,” he replied. 

 

“Don’t forget the loathing and desiring to be anywhere else all night,” the taller replied, finishing the upward styling of his dark tresses. 

 

“But you have me now,” Myungsoo smirked, walking up behind the taller vampire, one arm sliding around the other’s waist. 

 

Sungyeol felt his eyes close with a slight moan. “Yes, but Howon made it pretty clear that we’re not allowed to just make out in alcoves. That’s the only way this night could have been bearable.”

 

“We could make out right now,” the raven-haired vampire said, his lips already beginning a trail down his mate’s long neck.   
 

Sungyeol’s moans were audible this time. “But we’re almost done getting all dressed-up… And if we start, I don’t think I’m going to want to stop…”

 

“That’s fine by me.”

 

“Me too,” Sungyeol moaned. “But not with the hyungs. They want to parade us around like trophies. I don’t know about Sunggyu-hyung, but when Howon-hyung makes me do something, I really have no choice.”

 

Myungsoo groaned, latching into the skin of the taller’s neck briefly, irritating the fang marks from the night before. “Gyu-hyung’s the same way.” He released his hold on Sungyeol and pulled his coat on. “At least you can parade that nice mark of your’s.”

 

Sungyeol tilted his head to the side as Myungsoo giggled behind him. “Myungsoo!” the taller exclaimed, seeing just how red his mark had become. “You little bastard--”

 

“Feel free to make mine match,” the raven suavely replied. 

 

“Why did my mate have to be a freaking exhibitionist?” Sungyeol groaned, grabbing his own coat from the end of the bed. 

 

“Don’t give me ideas.”

 

“Put those ideas away. I still get to have my way with you later,” the taller retorted, leading the way out of their quarters. 

 

~*~

 

“Nice mark there, Sungyeol-hyung.”

 

Sungyeol groaned as he and Myungsoo joined the rest of the family. “Fuck off, Jong-ie.”

 

Sungjong continued to smirk, one hand ruffling the edges of his magenta locks. Woohyun glanced over from helping Sunggyu with his tie and raised an eyebrow with a low, teasing growl. Dongwoo and Howon watched the antics in amusement, while Myungsoo giggled a little under his breath. 

 

“Leave them alone, Sungjong-ah,” Howon said. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sungjong replied. “Tonight’s going to suck enough as it is, considering the company we have to keep.”

 

Sunggyu looked a little miffed. “Sungjong-ah--”

 

“Actually, he’s not too far off, Sunggyu-hyung,” Howon replied, interrupting the eldest. “Everything that you’ve heard or  probably  heard about Commander Shin is true.”

 

“They’re right, hyung,” Myungsoo explained. “Sungyeol filled me in on some of the more  repugnant aspects of the Shin clan.They’re definitely a piece of work.” 

 

Sunggyu hummed under his breath. “And here I was hoping you just wrote some of those council notes while you were fired up, Howon.”

 

“Unfortunately no,” Howon replied. “And he really hates the fact that we know all the details we do about him.”

 

Sungyeol huffed. “Yeah, the bastard can’t stand the sight of me now.”

 

“And now we’re going to take up some of the spotlight at his own party,” Howon chimed in.  

 

Sungyeol cracked his back as he straightened himself up. “So much fun to be had. Can we go now?”

 

Howon nodded, glancing to Sunggyu, as both clan leaders turned to head out of the house, the rest of the family following. 

 

Myungsoo reached over, grasping Sungyeol’s hand softly. “It’ll be fine. I’m here.”

 

“I know.” Sungyeol tightened their grip. 

 

Sungjong breezed past his hyung’s shoulder. “Getting better, hyung. We’re all here.” 

 

~*~

 

Between the multiple candelabras in the corridors, the gregarious and pristine chandeliers hanging throughout the compound, and the lavish displays of food and drink, the party was in full-swing when the clan of seven arrived. The showings of wealth were obvious in all aspects of the event, from the dress of all the attending guests--all whom Sungyeol recognized as only the pure-blood, high power clan representatives in the supernatural community--to the waiters moving throughout the crowd of guests, the obvious strain showing on their faces. 

 

Sungyeol glanced over at Woohyun in front of him, his new hyung scrunching his nose at the obvious display. “He really is a rich, pompous fat-cat, isn’t he?” the brunette said, glancing back at Sungyeol, who could only scoff in agreement. 

 

Sunggyu pinched his mate in the bicep. “Yah, Nam Woohyun--remember, we have no prior opinions. We are new here.”

 

Woohyun looked flabbergasted. “But Gyu, we definitely do--”

 

“Not until Howon and I can say so.” Woohyun pouted slightly before grasping his mate by the arm, as they followed Howon and Dongwoo into the room. 

 

Sungyeol sighed, then glanced back at Myungsoo and Sungjong behind him. The informant really wanted to hold onto his mate the same way Woohyun and Sunggyu could, but they both agreed to hold back until the announcement, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. The taller still wanted to be close, so he walked over to the two younger vampires. 

 

“I hate this already,” Sungyeol murmured, grabbing a glass of wine off the table before settling against the wall. 

 

“I know; you just feel the tension in the room,” Sungjong replied. 

 

Myungsoo hummed, inching closer to Sungyeol to inconspicuously place a hand inside the taller’s sport jacket. “I was wondering what that feeling was.”

 

 

“I don’t know how Howon stands it,” the youngest said, sipping from his own wine glass. “It’s like everytime Shin appears at any social function or we get dragged to one of his, the air just feels so tense.”

 

“Council meetings must be brutal,” Myungsoo said, rubbing small circles on his mate’s lower back. 

 

Sungyeol glanced over at Myungsoo, his eyes trying to convey gratitude for the small showing of affection--the taller wanted so bad to kiss him. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, catching Dongwoo signalling towards him and the other two to come into the crowd. 

 

The taller groaned, nodding his head to show Dongwoo his acknowledgment. “Ugh, we are being summoned. All three of us,” Sungyeol reported, pulling away from his mate’s touch. “Let the show begin.”

 

The youngest three began the trek inward, moving between some of the masses of people, not missing the many stares being directed towards them--Sungyeol and Sungjong alone usually were a rare sight, but the addition of the Kim informant only served to garner more interest towards them. The three stood next to Dongwoo, Howon engaged in conversation with two other men--dignitaries with the Jung clan, if Sungyeol recognized them correctly. 

 

“Ah yes, here they are,” Howon said, glancing back at his two dongsaengs. “Sungyeol, Jung Wooshin-shi and I were just discussing how you helped to settle the issues in the north a few months back.”

 

“Yeah, well there wasn’t that much too it,” the taller replied, not terribly interested in getting sucked into conflict resolution strategies. “They just needed an arbiter. And I had no problem providing my assistance.”

 

“Are you planning to participate in any of the issues going on along the southern coast?” the elder Jung clan member asked. 

 

Sungyeol nodded. “I was planning to, unless Howon-hyung has decided otherwise. Probably on my own, since the situation doesn’t seem all that volatile.” The taller noticed Myungsoo jerk slightly at the statement.

 

“That’s what we were just discussing, Sungyeol,” Howon replied. “It seems that things have escalated a bit since the last reports we’ve had. Since the Kims are here now and wanting to learn more about the situation here in Korea, perhaps we could see if Kim Myungsoo would go with you as well?”

 

Sungyeol glanced over to his hyung’s eyes, trying to keep his face stoic. Howon’s eyes spoke of a deeper meaning--the inherent  later reflecting back to him--but either way, the seamless story as to why the Kim informant was to suddenly be involved in their family’s mission seemed to be working with the audience of the room.  For now.

 

The raven-haired vampire had the decency to look politely surprised, meeting Howon’s gaze. “If you feel that I could be of any help to Sungyeol-shi, I’d be honored to join him.”

 

“Sounds like a winning team for our cause, I must say, Howon-shi,” the other Jung clan member said. Howon bowed slightly in acknowledgement, before the two clan members politely detached themselves from the conversation.

 

Sungjong was the one to break the silence. “Hyung, what was that?”

 

“Strategic placement,” Howon said. “I know we’re making the announcement and all, but it is true. Myungsoo and Sungyeol can’t stay separated for long, especially with how new their bond is. It only makes sense that they travel together.”

 

“Plus, they are both historians,” Dongwoo added, his smile ever-present, despite the subdued conversation. “Since they have the same training, it might make the work even faster.” 

 

A smirk dotted Myungsoo’s face. “I’m not complaining, so long as Sungyeol’s within my reach.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed, taking a sip of his wine. “Just don’t get in my way, Kim.” The two mates sent charged glances towards one another. 

 

Woohyun and Sunggyu appeared once again, Woohyun looking utterly bored as Sunggyu stuffed a few bites of appetizers in his mouth. “This is the most political snooze-fest of a party  ever .”

 

“Were you expecting a rave?” Sungyeol quipped bitterly. 

 

Woohyun sighed, taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand. “No, I just wish there was more, I don’t know, life to this thing. It’s so--”

 

“Hauntingly dull?” Sungjong replied. 

 

“Exactly!” 

 

Sungyeol and Dongwoo both snorted, while the two clan leaders and Myungsoo hide sardonic grins. Sunggyu cleared his throat, returning his expression to the stoic, political leader he needed to be. “Woohyun-ah, just bear with it for a little longer--”

 

“Kim Sunggyu-shi, I am so happy you made it!”

 

All eyes glanced to the taller, yet considerably older vampire approaching them. He was almost as tall as Sungyeol himself, with a broad musculature indignant of a physical youth, although his hair and face showed the years, small wrinkles dotting his visage, and hair streaked with a stylish grey tint. The man held himself tall, just as a well-trained military man would. 

 

Sunggyu bowed slightly in greeting. “Commander Shin, thank you for inviting me and my small clan.”

 

The Commander grinned devilishly--from the side, Sungyeol felt a shiver down his spine and could see his family masking their own displeasure-- taking notice only of the Kim clansmen in front of him. “Of course, of course. I just had to make sure that the latest arrivals in our society were welcomed into our homeland,” the Commander said, not taking his eyes from the leader in front of him. 

 

Sunggyu nodded politely. “Yes, well thank you. My mate, Woohyun-ah, and my dongsaeng, Myungsoo-ah, were kind enough to make the journey over with me.”

 

The Commander then glanced to Myungsoo and Woohyun, as though noticing them for the first time. “Ah yes! Wonderful to meet you both. Woohyun-shi, I see you support Sunggyu-shi here. And Myungsoo-shi, was it? You are--”

 

Myungsoo merely glanced at the Commander uninterested--after all, the vampire in front of him bore a grudge against his mate; why should he speak to him--and Sunggyu picked up the conversation. “Myungsoo-ah is our clan’s historian. He’s more of a listener than a talker,” Sunggyu said. 

 

“Ah, I see,”’ the Commander replied. “Well, good listening is always good for keeping records, huh?”

 

Myungsoo proceeded to turn away from the conversation, hiding his eye roll from his brother and the commander, but not his mate. Howon used this opportunity to position himself back in the conversation, allowing the younger clan informants to escape briefly. 

 

“Commander,” Howon greeted, bowing his head. 

 

“Ah, yes, Howon-shi,” the Commander greeted, his tone flattening. “You made it out? And with the full clan-presence I see--” Sungyeol could feel the glare sent in his direction.

 

“Yes, well I felt it was such an important event,” Howon replied. “I had to have our full presence here tonight, to support all you do, Commander.”

 

The Commander nodded wryly, catching how Kim clan members so casually mingled with the Lee clan members. “Yes, of course. And I see you and the Kims have been acquainted?”

 

Howon smirked. “Yes, the Kims and my clan have come to an understanding and want to continue working together closely. For the good of our society, you must know.”

 

The Commander nodded, his earlier enthusiasm waning. “Yes, yes, of course. But, Sunggyu-shi, just be sure you speak with everyone on the Council before making alliances so early. You should always have differing opinions, true?”

 

“Yes, I can see the value to it,” Sunggyu replied. “I am always one for a lively discussion of all sides.” 

 

“Wonderful!” the Commander replied, a smirk suddenly reappearing. “Well, I know plenty of people have already met you and your clan, but I think it is only fitting that you allow me to welcome you publicly as the host of these festivities. Could I trouble you at all?” 

 

“Oh, not at all,” Sunggyu replied. “I will meet you there, Commander.”

 

The older vampire’s smirk widened, fangs showing as he sauntered away. At his exit, the younger three moved to rejoin the older clan members. “What the hell was that, hyung?” Myungsoo seethed. “Why are you acting like his new alliance mate?”

 

“It’s playing to his arrogance, Myungsoo,” Sunggyu explained cooly. “And what it did was get us our opportunity to steal the show. Get ready, you two.”   

 

At the front of the grand room, the Commander began his ascent onto the raised platform in the center, all eyes in the room now focused on him. The crowd compacted inward, sensing the political introduction coming, all wanting to appear the eager audience they had to feign they were. Sungyeol stood closer to his brothers, Myungsoo working his way to his other side smoothly. 

 

“My kinsmen!” the Commander bellowed, his deep voice carrying throughout the room. “I am so pleased to see our homeland’s most prestigious and valued members of our society here tonight. I am humbled by your presence in my clan’s household and I extend my heartiest welcome.” 

 

Polite applause was raised from the crowd, the Lee brothers all reluctantly joining to not create even more attention on them already. 

 

The Commander raised a hand to halt the greetings. “Yes, thank you all. And the honors do not stop here, my friends. I know that with our collective works, we will continue to remain the elite of our society and prove the power we are in the Korean homeland!” Some cheers erupted, along with a few affirmative cries. “Now, I want to take this chance to welcome a new addition to our elite and treasured society. These friends have come home after a long time away, so we must all welcome and assure them that their Korean brethren have not forsaken them. Kim Sunggyu-shi?”

 

Sunggyu made his way onto the same platform, bowing humbly towards everyone in the room. Myungsoo moved to post himself at Sungyeol’s side, entwining their arms and clasping his mate’s hand. Sungyeol started and glanced at the raven-haired vampire, but the other remained facing towards the front of the room, the same as all other around them. 

 

Sunggyu bowed, a polite smile on his face. “On behalf of the Kim clan, we are honored to return to our homeland and with such open arms. We have been welcomed so warmly by this society and we are excited to find our place and our role in it.” Sunggyu glanced around, looking to the Commander once again. “Commander, if I may, there is a major announcement that I feel needs to be shared with everyone here.”

 

The Commander looked surprised, but nodded his head. “Yes, of course, Sunggyu-shi! Say all you need!”

 

“Thank you,” the Kim heir nodded. “I wanted to take a moment to talk about blood ties between us all. I, of course, have been honored to share my lifetime with a wonderful dongsaeng. But that is not the only blood tie that is formed within our society. Blood bonds can come between two beings who one would never think they could be connected with. I have been incredibly humbled to have this bond with Nam Woohyun, who I have proudly called my mate for decades. No matter what blood bonds we have, these are unbreakable. I will lay down my life to protect any members of my family, whether they share the same blood as I or they have graciously allowed me to share mine with them.”

 

Many nods and “here-heres” were being raised from the crowd. Sunggyu paused once again, his eyes scanning the crowd. “Now, I know this may sound like a strange introduction to everyone, but I do have a point, I am circling back to. While I have been blessed with both these unbreakable blood bonds, my own dongsaeng, Kim Myungsoo, he has never felt the blood bond outside of our own. That is, until now. I want to take this moment to not only introduce my family into the Korean society, but also announce the bond of my dongsaeng, Kim Myungsoo, with his forever-mate, Lee Sungyeol.”

 

The soft murmurs within the crowd now rose to low roar. Myungsoo acted like the noise was nothing, merely lower his head to rest on Sungyeol’s shoulder, keeping their arms and hands intertwined. Sungyeol glanced around, noting the eyes now falling to the both of them, many seeming to be looking for proof of their mating. Both males knew how prominent the marks on their necks were, but Sungyeol decided to just continue the show--he leaned down, reaching the crown of Myungsoo’s head, and pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s hairline.  Publically.

 

Finally. 

 

Sunggyu cleared his throat from the front of the room, capturing the attention of everyone once more. “I hope you all will welcome this mating for the wondrous occasion that it is. I can say that I am thrilled for my beloved dongsaeng and welcome Sungyeol-ah and, of course, the Lee clansmen, as my brothers as well.” Sunggyu glanced back to the Commander once more, the older vampire seemingly at a loss for words at the events unfolding. “Commander, I apologize for taking this brief moment of spotlight, but this occasion was too joyous to keep to just within our clan. And I think now we can continue with the revelry, yes?”

 

The Commander could only nod, glancing around the room, as if trying to find some foothold to take back the momentum of the room. Seeing the shock on the older vampire’s face, Sunggyu removed himself from the platform and began working his way back to his family. 

 

~*~

 

“And I thought I hated these parties when I would just get glared at,” Sungyeol sighed as he took a drink of the wine in his hand. 

 

Myungsoo glanced up, the other’s head still perched on Sungyeol’s shoulder. “Don’t like the attention, Yeol?”

 

“It’s not that. And don’t call me that around here; that name is just for you at home!” Sungyeol said. “One of my pet peeves about these gatherings is the fakeness of it all. And judging by how many well-wishes and ‘congratulations’ we’ve gotten tonight… I mean, half of these vampires were cursing me to my face outside chamber quarters or wherever they would see me. It’s just  revolting . This is why I don’t like playing politics.”

 

The raven’s arms moved to wrap around Sungyeol’s waist. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Get us out of here,” the taller affirmed. 

 

Myungsoo merely hummed, keeping his arms in place. He turned back into the crowd, searching for Sunggyu or Howon’s faces. One of Sungyeol’s hands had begun to brush the ends of Myungsoo’s hair and the raven had to concentrate to keep his focus. Finally seeing both clan heirs, Myungsoo continued to stare until he caught Howon’s glance. The eldest Lee brother met Myungsoo’s gaze and seemed to read the couple’s body language. A small nod was sent his way and Howon returned his focus to his previous interaction. 

 

Myungsoo released his mate, causing Sungyeol to turn his body to face the other. “Myungsoo?”

 

The raven’s dark eyes sparkled, the red flecks becoming brighter. “Howon’s saying we can go.”

 

“Fuck yes!” Sungyeol exclaimed, grabbing his mate’s hand to speed down the hallway. 

 

“This means I finally get my reward from this morning?” Myungsoo playfully asked. 

 

“That and  so  much more,” the taller affirmed, the couple racing out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy smexiness ahead. :3

The two mates burst into their bedroom much the same way as the night before, arms entangled in each other’s clothes and mouths endlessly fused together. Sungyeol continued to tug and pull at the raven’s sportcoat, their furious kiss continuing as one of Myungsoo’s hands traveled to Sungyeol’s collar. The taller felt his coat fall from his shoulders, landing at the crook of his elbows. He released his grip from his mate’s waist to let the jacket fall to the ground before beginning to tug harder at Myungsoo’s own--a  swash  of fabric on the floor let him know of his success. 

 

Sungyeol’s arms wrapped around Myungsoo, one hand threading into the raven’s hair as he tugged the strands upward to take control of their kiss. Myungsoo’s lips separated in a moan, swallowed quickly by his mate as their tongues continued to collide. The younger wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck. It was glaringly obvious that tonight Sungyeol would be in control and Myungsoo was more than ready to give himself over to his mate. 

 

The two continued their intense and languid kiss, their fangs beginning to drop as their hands continued to grip and squeeze at one another. Sungyeol’s fingers moved from his mate’s hair, tracing down the column of Myungsoo’s neck, and continued downwards to slowly unbutton the Kim heir’s shirt. He immediately began sucking along the raven’s collar bones, skipping Myungsoo’s neck which was practically calling to Sungyeol. 

 

Myungsoo’s head fell back against the door, Sungyeol’s body pushing the shorter against the wood. Low moans poured from the raven’s lips, his breaths becoming shallower as Sungyeol’s fingers began tracing along his nipples and the planes of his chest. His mate’s touch was feather-light, but Myungsoo felt his blood beginning to warm and his body heating even more. His own hands moved down Sungyeol’s long chest, ripping and pulling the buttons of his shirt to feel his mate’s skin on Myungsoo’s own.

 

Finishing one last mark along Myungsoo’s collar bone, Sungyeol couldn’t hold back from grinding his hips into Myungsoo’s own. Myungsoo let out another loud moan, one which Sungyeol swallowed in another open-mouthed kiss. The two’s hands stayed active, pulling at the fabric surrounding them, both shirts eventually falling to the ground. Sungyeol pushed the raven harder against the door, their arms wrapping around to pull their two chests against one another. Sungyeol pulled away briefly, their ragged breaths mingling between them. “Fuck, you are so sexy right now, Soo.”

 

The raven moaned excitedly, pushing his hips into Sungyeol’s own. “I am really liking this dominant side of you, Yeol.” 

 

Sungyeol smirked, his eyes flashing as his hands moved to the back of Myungsoo’s thighs. “Then you’re going to like what happens next.” 

 

Using the door as leverage, the taller lifted Myungsoo up as their lips smashed together once more. Wrapping his legs tight around Sungyeol’s waist, the Kim heir used his newly acquired height advantage to thread his fingers into Sungyeol’s hair and tilt his mate’s head upwards. Their tongues began to battle once more, Myungsoo letting Sungyeol have all the control he wanted--this was such a new and surprising side to the raven, one he never saw in their first night together. 

 

Despite Myungsoo’s firm hold on his head, Sungyeol knew he had complete control over their coupling that night. Without breaking their connection, Sungyeol managed to pull themselves off the doorway and across their chambers, falling together into the sheets of the bed. Myungsoo moaned audibly as the shifting of their bodies and the bounce of the mattress beneath them pushed his rock-hard and incredibly sensitive lower half against his mate’s.   

 

The two vampires finally broke their kiss, their panting breaths still mingling as blood red eyes scanned each other’s faces. Seeing the blinding lust in Myungsoo’s dark eyes, Sungyeol grinned wickedly as he rolled his hips into his mate once more before moving down the raven’s chest to leave trailing marks. Myungsoo moaned audibly, one hand resting in Sungyeol’s dark hair. 

 

Leaving another mark just shy of his mate’s nipple, Sungyeol glanced up, meeting the other vampire’s dark gaze. “So excited already? I’m just getting started,” the taller said.

 

Myungsoo groaned. “Fuck, you’re just so hot.” The raven tugged Sungyeol’s strands to bring their lips together briefly. “I never got to see this last night.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “Maybe because someone decided they wanted to stay on top before...”

 

“If I only know what I was missing--” Myungsoo replied breathlessly. 

 

“And now you’ll find out,” Sungyeol said. The taller shifted his weight, pushing his hips into Myungsoo’s, much to the raven’s audible pleasure. “Now,” the Lee vampire cooed. “Lay back and enjoy the show. You did earn it.”

 

“Fuck  yes ,” Myungsoo groaned, watching in pure lust as Sungyeol traced his tongue down his collarbones once more. The taller worked his way over to Myungsoo’s nipple, sucking emphatically on one, while his fingers rolled the other in rhythm with his mouth. The Kim heir could only seem to produce breathless moans at the treatment, something akin to music for his mate’s ears. 

 

Sungyeol released his fangs almost completely, scrapping them along the outside of his mate’s nipples, the sensation becoming almost too much for the vampire below him. Myungsoo’s grip on Sungyeol’s strands tightened almost painfully, back arching upwards and throaty moans pouring from his lips. Sungyeol looked up his mate’s chest locking his gaze on the other vampire’s red-tinged, darkened gaze. The Lee informant knew exactly what he was doing, Myungsoo knew that for sure--and his cock continued to be untouched so far. The taller was obviously still just beginning his pleasureable torture.

 

Sungyeol continued his descent down his mate’s body, pushing the fabric of Myungsoo’s slacks and briefs downwards to latch onto his hip bone. Myungsoo’s body tensed even more and Sungyeol could feel his mate harden even more as one of the taller’s hands brushed against it. Myungsoo exhaled harshly, the tension inside him only continuing to build at every changing touch he felt. “Are you sure this counts as a reward?” he asked, attempting to be sly--his breathless tone made it absolutely adorable to Sungyeol’s ears. 

 

The taller released his mate’s hip, admiring the bold mark he left behind. “Why? Don’t like this?” he replied, locking his gaze to his mate while beginning to unbutton the other’s pants. 

 

“It just seems like you’re having more fun than I am,” the Kim heir said.

 

Sungyeol only continued to grin, his hand working its way beneath his mate’s briefs to wrap around Myungsoo’s cock. “I think  something else would beg to differ,” the taller replied cockily. 

 

Myungsoo groaned in reply. “Still not completely convinced.”

 

“You may be the first person I’ve had in bed who hasn’t considered a blowjob a reward,” Sungyeol scoffed. “We can stop if you want.”

 

“Now I never said  that \--”

 

“Then shut up, smart-ass.”

 

Myungsoo could only laugh at how ridiculous the situation was, only to stop when a moan choked out. He looked down in absolute delight, capturing Sungyeol’s bright crimson eyes sparkling at him, his cock already halfway down the taller’s throat. Their gazes remained on one another as Sungyeol’s lips continued to move along the shaft, sucking more and more of Myungsoo’s length into his mouth. 

 

Myungsoo could feel how hot his blood was getting, along with the rush of it throughout his veins. His arousal was definitely reaching its peak, especially as Sungyeol continued to suck emphatically and swallow as much of the shaft as he could. The taller’s gentle touches only continued along his groin, Sungyeol’s fingers running all along Myungsoo’s prominent hip and pelvic bones, trailing down to cup his balls in time with the rhythm of his lips. 

 

His release was  so  close but Myungsoo had no desire to stop the sensations flowing through him. Sungyeol must have sensed just how close his mate was to his release, the taller gripping Myungsoo harshly as he continued to suck harder on the cock between his lips. Sungyeol continued to run his tongue along the shaft, tilting his head slightly so the tips of his fangs brushed against the hard length. 

 

The rough pleasure was enough to rouse a loud moan from Myungsoo’s throat, his release shooting right down his mate’s throat. Sungyeol swallowed and continued gripping Myungsoo’s softening length, ensuring that he could taste every drop of his mate’s orgasm. Giving the tip one last suck and licking the sensitive member, Sungyeol pulled off and curled into his mate’s side. 

 

Myungsoo’s breaths continued to labor. “That was definitely worth it.”

 

Sungyeol chuckled softly, moving to kiss along Myungsoo’s slightly defined abdominals. “Told you it was,” he replied. “And you didn’t believe me--”

 

“Let’s not make assumptions…” the raven said. 

 

Sungyeol laughed, continuing to kiss along his mate’s waist. “Hmmm, I think I want another taste of you.”

 

“You already tasted me once,” Myungsoo replied.

 

“Trust me,” the Lee heir said. “This one will be so much better.”

 

Myungsoo felt his eyes close in pleasurable anticipation, a satisfied purr rumbling in his throat. Yet after a few seconds, he still felt-- nothing. The raven opened his eyes and glanced at his smirking mate, positioned still at his waist. “What are you smirking about? I thought you were going to have a taste of me?” Myungsoo asked. 

 

Sungyeol let out a laugh. “Oh, I am.”

 

“Then you better get up here. I think my neck is closer this way,” Myungsoo said. 

 

“And this is where I keep you on your toes,” the taller grinned. Sungyeol sat up, shifting his body in between his mate’s legs, pulling his pants and underwear fully off Myungsoo’s legs, leaving the other vampire completely bare. With one hand, the taller began to slowly pump Myungsoo’s reawakened length, the other hand bracing Sungyeol over his mate’s leg. Keeping his eyes locked completely on his mate, Sungyeol licked a stripe up the center of Myungsoo’s thigh. “After all, you do have other arteries in your body,” the taller smirked. 

 

Realization slowly began seeping into Myungsoo’s pleasure-riddled mind. “You’re not going to--”

 

Sungyeol only grinned once more, fangs prominent from beneath his lips. “I am.” 

 

Sungyeol anchored himself over his mate’s thigh before biting down the middle, hitting Myungsoo’s femoral artery, and beginning to lap at the blood flowing. Myungsoo cried out in pleasure, feeling his length continuing to harden under Sungyeol’s still featherlight touch. Sungyeol continued to suck at the wound hungrily, his own pleasure heightening even more. 

 

Myungsoo groaned at the dual simulation below him. He had only let a few of his bedmates drink from him before, but none of them had ever taken this type of unconventional feeding method. It was an amazingly erotic experience for him, heightened no less by the fact that this was his mate doing everything to him--drinking from him, stroking him to an ever-increasing pace, fingers still tracing along his pelvis and moving ever closer to his own entrance. 

 

Sungyeol sat up from his mate’s thigh, lips tinged red and licking at an errant drop stuck on the corner of his lips. “How was that?” he asked, looking down cockily while still stroking his mate’s entrance. 

 

“Where--How did you even come up with that idea?” the raven asked, moans still bubbling up in his throat. 

 

The Lee heir merely smirked. “Just a thought I’ve always had,” he replied. “I used to be picky about people I fed from, and most wouldn’t let me try it.”

 

“You can do that whenever you fucking want,” the raven sighed. “That was  amazing .”

 

Sungyeol leaned down briefly to lick at the blood flowing from the punctures on Myungsoo’s thighs. He stayed in that position, the fingers circling his mate’s entrance now brushing along the wounds, red liquid coating the three digits. Myungsoo whimpered at the lost stimulation and Sungyeol couldn’t contain his chuckle at the noise--it was the first time he was seeing his mate so pliant beneath him and he absolutely loved the view. 

 

Once Sungyeol felt his fingers were coated enough, he moved them back to his mate’s sensitive entrance. The taller pushed one finger in, at the same time latching his fangs back into the mark on his mate’s thigh. Myungsoo let out a loud moan, arching his back once again. He could feel his hands moving, one threading into his mate’s hair yet again, the other grasping onto his hardened length. While pumping his own length only helped to soothe his tension somewhat, Myungsoo was losing himself in the flurry of sensations along his lower half. 

 

Sungyeol released his fangs from his mate’s thigh, red drops showing along the tips of his fangs as he panted and began to lick and suck a trail of marks on the inside of Myungsoo’s thighs. The one finger thrusting inside his mate soon became two, as Sungyeol began to stretch and scissor the opening as he continued his trail of marks. Myungsoo could only continue to gasp and groan, his own hand speeding up along his length. He could feel his release getting nearer and nearer once again--

 

“Stop.” 

 

The husky tone of Sungyeol’s voice sent a chill down Myungsoo’s spine, the taller pulling Myungsoo’s hand off his still rock-hard shaft. Myungsoo whimpered once again. “Yeol--”

 

“Hm, I like hearing you beg,” the taller replied, pulling his fingers from inside his mate, another cry coming from the raven vampire. Sungyeol only smirked, leaning back on his heels to unbutton his slacks and remove his remaining layers from his own prominent hard-on. 

 

“Yeolie--”

 

Wordlessly, Sungyeol positioned himself between his mate’s parted legs, hovering just a breath away from bringing their lips together for a long-overdue kiss. Myungsoo sighed at finally feeling his mate’s naked body pressed against his own and let out a pleasurable cry as three fingers shoved inside his entrance as Sungyeol brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

 

The kiss wasn’t so much of a kiss as it was Myungsoo releasing pleasured groans between the two vampire’s parted lips. Sungyeol wasn’t gentle with his fingering--and from Myungsoo’s moans, he knew his mate was enjoying the rougher treatment--and the taller eventually broke their kiss to bite and suck along Myungsoo’s prominent jawline. 

 

Myungsoo could feel how close he was with just his mate’s fingers inside of him, but he knew there was only one thing he needed to get pushed over the edge. “Yeol, please--” he breathed, still panting from the continued stimulation. “Please, I need you.” 

 

“Need me how?” the taller teased, whispering against Myungsoo’s bulging Adam’s apple. 

 

“Get your cock inside me. Now.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed, meeting his mate’s red, lust-blown eyes. “I don’t seem to remember you calling the shots tonight.” He made his point more emphatically with a deep thrust of his fingers and then removing them completely from the raven. 

 

The Kim heir let out a pathetic whine. “Sungyeol!”

 

“Hmm?” the taller smirked, hovering above his agonized mate. “Oh, I see. You mean this, huh?” Without warning, Sungyeol thrust hard, his impressive length penetrating the younger vampire below him. 

 

Myungsoo’s arms, once useless at his sides, now gripped hard into Sungyeol’s biceps. The raven bit down hard on his lower lip, fangs catching on the skin and causing him to bleed once more. Sungyeol remained still, only craning his neck down to capture his mate’s lips, sucking at the blood, waiting for his mate to give him the signal to continue. 

 

Losing himself in the kiss, Myungsoo slowly began rotating his hips along Sungyeol’s length--he had never actually bottomed before, but with Sungyeol, it was far easier than he expected to get used to it. Whether because it was Sungyeol or his body just adapted, the raven really didn’t care at the moment--he just knew he needed to feel his mate even  more . 

 

Sungyeol began to move his hips in time with Myungsoo’s, generating a soft rhythm for them both. Myungsoo’s arms soon moved from his mate’s biceps to twine around Sungyeol’s neck, bringing them closer still as their kiss continued.

 

The two separated briefly to catch their breath, Sungyeol quickly pecking his mate’s nose as Myungsoo’s arms tightened at his neck. “You good?” he asked the younger. 

 

Myungsoo gave a shy smirk, rolling his hips a little harsher than before. “Could be better.”

 

Sungyeol grinned. “I had to make sure you could take it first.” 

 

“Don’t doubt my stamina; you’ve seen how long I can go.” 

 

The taller grinned. “But this time, it’s you getting fucked.” 

 

Myungsoo rolled his hips again, hearing a low moan in his mate’s throat. “I’m fine. I just want two things right now,” the raven said, burying his nose in Sungyeol’s neck. “I want to feed and I want you to fuck me.  Hard. ”

 

Sungyeol chuckled. “You asked for it.” Bracing one hand behind Myungsoo’s head to keep him in place, Sungyeol’s other hand pushed his mate’s hips into the mattress as he began to thrust hard and deep inside the vampire below him. The heat was still as overwhelming as when Sungyeol first entered Myungsoo, but now--now that his mate was willing to take Sungyeol’s all--the Lee heir couldn’t hold back and began a bruising rhythm. 

 

Myungsoo cried loudly at the first few thrusts, not expecting to feel the pure pleasure he did from them in the beginning. He could feel Sungyeol’s thrusts moving closer and closer to the bundle of nerves he was waiting for. “Closer… Yeol, closer…”

 

Hearing Myungsoo’s soft pants, Sungyeol adjusted his aim slightly, finally feeling his mate’s prostate and hearing the loud cry his mate released into his own skin. Knowing that his mate was feeling even better, Sungyeol pushed his hips harder into Myungsoo’s own, continuing his deep and deadly accurate thrusts. 

 

Myungsoo soon couldn’t take the pleasure on top of having his mate’s blood so close to him. Panting in short bursts, Myungsoo still managed to bite into his mate’s neck and began lapping at the blood flowing down his mate’s flawless skin. The luscious taste only added to the hazy pleasure Myungsoo was feeling, his prostate still being flawlessly abused and his mate’s thrusts pushing him harder and harder into the bed beneath him.     

 

At the feeling of his mate feeding off him, Sungyeol felt his pleasure heightened even more. He could sense how close his mate was to his release and the taller knew his own was not so far behind. Not wanting to halt his thrusts or his mate’s feeding, Sungyeol released his mate’s head, and reached between their bodies to grasp Myungsoo’s leaking member between them. Tugging with the same bruising force as he was putting into his thrusts, Sungyeol felt Myungsoo momentarily gasp at his neck and halt his feeding at the sheer amount of stimulation around him. 

 

Myungsoo held his arms tight around Sungyeol’s neck, but couldn’t continue drinking from his mate due to all the sensations he was feeling. He could feel some of Sungyeol’s blood dripping from the puncture marks onto his chest and a short two, three,  four  perfect thrusts later, Myungsoo could feel himself release with a groan on both vampires’ lower waist. 

 

Sungyeol allowed his mate to ride out his orgasm, his thrusts slowing slightly as Myungsoo came down from his pleasureable high and the taller felt his own release burst inside of the younger. Slightly winded, Sungyeol collapsed on top of Myungsoo’s chest, licking his own blood from his mate’s skin as Myungsoo watched him with his dark gaze, clear of the darker vampiric red. Sungyeol could still see the slight blood lust in Myungsoo’s eyes--he turned his head to the other side and cradled Myungsoo’s head as his mate latched back onto the wound. 

 

Only a few minutes later were either of them able to speak, as Myungsoo released his mate’s neck, licking the wound closed. “Best. Reward. Ever.” 

 

Sungyeol laughed, arms wrapping around the vampire next to him. “Good. You earned it.” 

 

“I never thought I would enjoy being a bottom,” Myungsoo replied sleepily. “But,  fuck,  you are so hot when you get like that.”

 

Sungyeol turned to meet his mate’s affectionate gaze. “You were pretty hot yourself. I have never seen you so needy.” 

 

Myungsoo grinned. “Only for you.” 

 

“There’s a lot of the two of us that only belongs to each other,” the taller said. Ignoring the stickiness on both their bodies and the blood stains on the sheets, Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo against him under the covers. 

 

“Rest up. Maybe you have more coming.” 

 

“ Fuck  yes.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Council notes?” 

 

Howon glanced up from the book in front of him towards Dongwoo leaning in the doorway, his mate’s wide smile instantly brightening his mood--Council meetings weren’t exactly the best highlight to the Lee clan leader’s day. “Yeah, just getting as much down as I can before Sungyeol leaves.”

 

“Anything happening?” Dongwoo asked, moving into the room to take a seat on Howon’s lap. 

 

“Strangely not so much,” Howon replied, his arms wrapping easily around the lithe vampire. “And I don’t know if that worries me more or less.” 

 

“Well, then what  exactly is making you like this?” The other asked, laying his head in the crook of Howon’s neck. 

 

“The usual suspect,” Howon breathed. 

 

“The Commander?”

 

Howon hummed, turning his body and Dongwoo’s so they could meet each other’s eyes. “I get that it’s been a week since the announcement, and of course I can tell that he is still pissed as all hell anytime he sees me or Sunggyu in Council, but Shin’s just being eerily calm, at least in public.”

 

“Have you or Sunggyu approached him privately?”

 

“I haven’t,” Howon sighed, running a hand through Dongwoo’s hair. “But I can’t say the same about Sunggyu. I only assume though that since our families are bonded as one now, that Shin would view Sunggyu and I as the same level of enemy to his cause.”   

 

“So you think he’s up to something?”

 

The Lee heir sighed. “Maybe. I don’t have much to go on from hunches though. And I need to make sure Sungyeol is prepared--”

 

“Prepared for what?” Dongwoo asked. “He’s just going to help the lynx clans with their histories, right?” Howon pursed his lips, guilt causing the vampire to break eye contact with his mate. “ Howon. What are you keeping from me?” 

 

“I just don’t want you to worry. Sungyeol and I have handled this fine, just the two of us for this long,” the leader explained. “Besides, you always tell me you don’t want to know about clan politics and the Council.” 

 

“But this involves our  family , Howon!” Dongwoo exclaimed angrily. 

 

“And we’ve been fine so far!” Howon replied. “Sungyeol’s been able to gather all the information we’ve needed so far, and if he gets stuck, he does have Sungjong helping him at times too--” 

 

“Wait, I thought only you and Sungyeol were involved in this? Now Sungjong’s involved too?!” Dongwoo rose from his mate’s hold, fury blazing in his eyes. “Howon, you need to explain what is happening to me right now.”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry about this though, Dongwoo,” the clan leader said, rising to meet his mate’s eye level. “This is pure politics. It’s messy, it’s complicated, and it could get dangerous--”

 

“Even more reason I should know!” Dongwoo shouted. “Howon, I get that you are the clan leader and I’m the orphan vampire brought into the clan. I know you want to keep me protected, but you can’t shield me from knowing what’s really going on with the family!”

 

Howon reached for his mate’s arm, but found himself rebuffed. “Dongwoo, I never lied. Sure, I excluded some details, but I never outright  lied to you.” 

 

“Lying by omission doesn’t make it any more honorable, Howon!”

 

“Dongwoo…”

 

“I get it, Howon. They’re your blood brothers. They are also leaders of the clan just as much as you are, while I’m just your mate. But how can I take care of you as a mate and of the rest of this clan if I don’t know half of what they are doing? Protecting me is one thing, but shielding me through lying just doesn’t work,” Dongwoo explained, his voice lower, yet still laced with anger.  

 

“Dongwoo, please, I can explain it all; it’s just progressed so much lately that I don’t even know where to begin--”

 

“The beginning, Howon, the beginning,” Dongwoo replied tensely, facing his mate straight on. 

 

After a tense silence, the door to the study opened, and both vampires turned to find a surprised Sungyeol in the doorway. “Oh, hyungs! Is this a bad time? I figured Howon-hyung was doing his notes--” 

 

“It’s fine, Sungyeol-ah,” Dongwoo replied tersely, still facing his own mate. “We were done here.” At those words, Dongwoo turned to head towards the door. 

 

Howon moved to follow the other. “Dongwoo--”

 

“We’re picking this back up once you’ve talked with Sungyeol,” Dongwoo said flatly. “I’ll be in our chambers.”

 

Sungyeol moved quickly out of the doorway into the study as Dongwoo moved swiftly past him. Glancing back at his retreating hyung and his flustered clan leader, the taller’s eyes fell to his blood hyung. “Hyung, is everything ok?”

 

Howon sighed, a hand running through his hair. “Not really. He’s not too happy with me right now.” 

 

The tall informant moved to the plush chair across from his hyung’s desk. “What did you do? You and Dongwoo hardly ever fight. At least, not like this.” 

 

Falling into his desk chair, Howon scooted closer to face the younger. “I screwed up pretty big.”

 

Sungyeol quirked an eyebrow. “Screwed up  how  exactly?”

 

“I haven’t been totally straight-forward with Dongwoo about you and Sungjong’s missions--at least the more dangerous parts of those missions,” the leader explained. 

 

“Wait, so he thinks that Sungjong and I have  just  been going on historical missions all these years?” 

 

“Just for the ones involving the Commander,” the elder replied. “You know how worried he can get; I didn’t want him stressing out over either one of you while you were gone. Plus, it’s not like he needs or wants to get involved in the clan politics.”

 

“That shouldn’t matter, hyung,” Sungyeol said, causing his brother to glance up in surprise. “Dongwoo deserves to know the truth. He’s been your mate for so long, he’s family now; your protective nature went too far here.” 

 

“Still, he shouldn’t have to--” 

 

“Hyung!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “Dongwoo-hyung isn’t a charmed human, a meek vampire, or a clan visitor. He’s your mate, and as such, even though  you’re  clan leader, his duty is to take care of you, of all of us. How do you expect him to do that if you keep him in the dark?” 

 

Howon sighed, another hand running through his head. Glancing up at his dongsaeng, he asked, “I fucked this one up, didn’t I?”

 

“Royally,” Sungyeol replied. “But you can fix this. Just tell him what’s happening truthfully. You never know; he may have some angles or ideas that the three of us had never considered.” 

 

“You’re right,” Howon rubbed his eyes. The elder sighed, glancing over at the informant. “How’s Myungsoo?”

 

“He’s still asleep,” Sungyeol replied. “That asshole talks in his sleep and rolls around like crazy; I woke up to a jab in the chin earlier. And sometimes, he’ll slap me in the middle of the night. I’ve never seen a creature so active yet such a dead-sleeper all at the same time.” 

 

Howon chuckled. “Dongwoo used to wake me up talking in his sleep too. You just get used to it. All these idiosyncrasies of now having a mate.” 

 

Sungyeol nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Other than that, are you two ok?”

 

Sungyeol let a small smile break free. “Yeah, we’re good. It’s still hard to realize that I’m not so alone in everything anymore, but I’m getting there. Myungsoo’s far more patient than I deserve.”

 

“That’s good,” the elder replied, reaching over to brush at Sungyeol’s neck, a few purple marks still visible. “Looks like you two have worked out the  physical  aspect of your relationship too.” 

 

Sungyeol batted his hyung’s hand away. “Shut it,” he said, a light blush appearing. “I never said anything about the marks on you and Dongwoo-hyung.”

 

Howon chuckled. “I’m just glad you two are happy. You deserved it after this long, Sungyeol-ah.”

 

Sungyeol smiled once more. “Thanks hyung.”

 

“Just make sure you don’t do stupid things like me,” the clan leader replied. “Make sure Myungsoo’s aware of the other mission beyond just the lynx clan.” 

 

“He knows,” Sungyeol replied. 

 

“Already?”

 

“Of course,” the taller said. “I told him the day of the party. As my mate, he was going to get just as much shit from the Commander as me; he deserved to know why this person he had never met before completely hated him.” 

 

Realization hit the elder and Howon groaned. “I really fucked up this situation with Dongwoo, didn’t I?”

 

“Already established that, hyung. Moving on,” Sungyeol said coolly. “Has anything happened to change what Myungsoo and I need to do in the South?” 

 

“Strangely enough, no. And I think that’s what worries me the most,” Howon said. “Our revealing of you and Myungsoo’s mating was going to shake some of the alliances within the Council, Sunggyu and I could see that clearly. And with it being in such a public forum as one of the Commander’s pure-blood power parties, I had a feeling that it might rattle his strategy.”

 

“But it hasn’t?” Sungyeol asked. 

 

“Not at all,” Howon replied. “He’s still loud and belligerent in Council when we talk about hybrid inclusion and continued efforts to equalize society, but he doesn’t seem to be going out of his way to have reclusive meetings or hurried whispers in Council chambers. And in checking the reports from the South, while the violence against hybrids hasn’t declined, it hasn’t risen either.”

 

“So, you have the feeling this is some sort of false sense of security?” 

 

“Right. Or a sort of calm-before-the-storm,” the elder said. “Of course, you and Myungsoo are still there to help the lynx tribes gather their histories and structure their clans there. But I want you both to be on your guards.”

 

“And as far as the other mission,” Sungyeol hinted. “Regarding the splinter clans, you still want us to just continue information gathering? Just finish out the network?”

 

“Right,” Howon nodded. “Don’t take too many unnecessary risks, but just gather the information as quick as you can. The less you two are exposed and return here, the better I’ll feel. Sunggyu-hyung too, I’m sure.”

 

Sungyeol hummed in agreement. “We’ll try our best, hyung. On both accounts.” 

 

“You sound hesitant, Sungyeol.”

 

“I’m a little anxious,” the informant confessed. “Not about Myungsoo and I working together, but how to fit it within the context of intelligence gathering. He and I are both so in the spotlight right now because of our announcement. If what we think about the splinter clans is true, and they really are tied to the Commander as we’ve found, how forthright do you really think they will be to talk to us?”

 

“You’ve been high-status all your life, Sungyeol,” the elder hyung said. “Your mating hasn’t changed that. For better or worse.”

 

“But our avenue of announcing it--stealing Shin’s spotlight so prominently--some of that animosity  has to carry over to the splinter clans, no matter how much Shin has tried to separate himself from it all,” Sungyeol replied. “I worry that the few tactics I have left for reconnaissance aren’t going to work.”

 

“Then come up with some new ones.”

 

“That takes time and Myungsoo and I just don’t have enough right now,” Sungyeol sighed. “Fuck, seduction techniques were such a sure-fire method--”

 

“Well, I’m sure Myungsoo’s against those returning--and I’m sure you feel the same about him using those as well,” Howon replied, as Sungyeol began to pout. “Just talk it out. You two have natural chemistry; it’s not going to take you too long to find a way that will work for the both of you. Don’t worry about it too much, Sungyeol. Just be careful.”

 

“We will, hyung,” Sungyeol replied, standing from the chair. “And right now, you need to go talk to Dongwoo-hyung. You and him should never be fighting like this.”

 

“I know,” Howon sighed. “Hopefully, he’ll forgive me.” 

 

“Just be truthful with him,” Sungyeol replied. “You two have been in love this long; I want Myungsoo and I to have a relationship like you two. Don’t let me down by being stupid.” 

 

Howon smiled, his prominent canine fangs showing as he shooed his dongsaeng from his study. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol walked back into his chambers, pushing the stuck door in, and finding his own mate still lying under the bedsheets. Myungsoo’s dark hair was disheveled and the large sleep shirt stolen from Sungyeol’s drawers his first morning there hung off one of his shoulders, exposing the Kim heir’s fair skin. He laid stoically on his stomach, one of the bound volumes of the Lee clan in front of him; the dark-headed vampire must have been completely focused on what he was reading because he made no notice of Sungyeol’s entrance into their chambers. 

 

Sungyeol smiled mischievously as he padded his way to the end of the bed, out of Myungsoo’s peripheral vision. Reaching the end of the bed, Sungyeol then lunged on top of it and his mate, the dark-haired vampire releasing a cry of surprise, then laughter joining as he heard Sungyeol’s own chuckles in his ear. Sungyeol shifted slightly to straighten himself on top of Myungsoo’s back, legs wrapping around his mate’s covered waist, arms joining beneath the Kim heir’s bent arms and around his waist. 

 

With his nose buried in the space behind Myungsoo’s ear, Sungyeol gave a gentle suck to the spot in greeting. “You’re finally awake? I thought you would sleep all day.”

 

Myungsoo hummed softly at the kiss, tilting his neck further as Sungyeol’s nose began moving along his jugular vein. “I was just tired. And you’re bed’s so  comfy .”

 

“I swear, everything you like doing just seems to involve staying in this bed together.”

 

“Maybe we should do more of that,” Myungsoo said. “I have a few ideas--”

 

“Nope, no ideas. Not right now,” Sungyeol replied, rolling off Myungsoo’s back and to the empty side of the bed. 

 

Myungsoo continued to smirk, pushing the forgotten book away and moving closer to hover over Sungyeol. “But our ideas are usually so much  fun for the both of us…”

 

The dark-headed vampire moved his head down, joining his lips with Sungyeol’s own in a slow, sensual kiss. Sungyeol could feel how his mate tried to pry his lips open for his tongue, but the taller was resolute in his efforts to keep their kiss tame. He broke their kiss, much to Myungsoo’s own pouting. “Soo, we should go to the living room.”

 

“Why?” The Kim heir whined, curling up into Sungyeol’s chest. “I want to stay here with you.”

 

“Because, we leave tomorrow,” Sungyeol said. “I want to spend some time with everyone before we head down there for who-knows-how-long.”

 

Myungsoo groaned. “But, I want to stay in here with you all day.”

 

“We can’t, Soo.”

 

“Who says?” Myungsoo challenged, moving up to suck on Sungyeol’s jawline. 

 

Sungyeol felt a rumble near his side and started laughing, as Myungsoo detached his lips with a groan. “Apparently, your stomach,” Sungyeol replied. “Come on; let me go feed you.”

 

~*~

 

The delicious smell of homemade food was making its way into Sungyeol’s nose as he and Myungsoo moved from their chambers and into the family living space. Upon emerging, they saw Sunggyu and Sungjong seated at the large kitchen island, watching as Woohyun continued to stir and add ingredients to a large pot on the stove.  “Smells delicious, hyung,” Sungyeol said, making their presence known as they joined the rest of the family. 

 

Woohyun smiled in thanks and Sunggyu caught his eye on how Myungsoo continued to cling to his tall mate’s side. “You managed to get this one out of bed?” Sunggyu said. “That is a feat in itself, Sungyeol-ah.”

 

Sungyeol grinned as Myungsoo just clung to him harder. “Actually, his stomach did most of the work.”

 

Sunggyu laughed, along with the other family members. “Makes sense,” Sunggyu said. “The two things Myungsoo loves most: sleep and food.”

 

“And sex; don’t forget the sex,” Sungjong added from the end of the bar. 

 

“Shut up, Sungjong!” Sungyeol exclaimed, a grinning Myungsoo laughing at his side. 

 

Sunggyu shuddered. “Yeah, I really don’t want to talk about my dongsaeng’s sex life right before we eat.”

 

“Oh, come on, hyung!” Myungsoo teased. “I’m an open-book about all. Ask away--”

 

Sungyeol swatted the back of his mate’s head hard. “No, our sex life is  not  an open book, so you will keep your mouth shut if you want to continue having one, Kim Myungsoo.”

 

“You afraid he’s going to say something bad, hyung?” Sungjong nudged. 

 

“Is there a particular reason you want to hear about mine and Myungsoo’s sex life, Jong-ie?” Sungyeol countered. “Do we need to find you someone already--”

 

“Oh my God, shut up, Yeol-hyung!” Sungjong said, waving a hand dismissively. 

 

“All right, that’s enough sex talk. My Gyu needs to eat, Myungsoo-yah needs food to continue functioning, and the only sex life I want to know details about is mine and Gyu’s,” Woohyun interrupted. 

 

“Yah, Woohyun!”

 

The Kim mate only grinned at the clan leader, a cute smile working its way across his face, as Sunggyu could only turn his head away with a small blush. “I love you, Gyu-Gyu!”

 

Sungjong glanced around the room. “Anyone seen Howon-hyung or Dongwoo-hyung?”

 

“I was looking for him earlier,” Sunggyu said, taking the filled bowls as Woohyun poured them and passing them around the island counter. “I wanted to compare ideas with Howon about the last Council meeting, but he wasn’t in his study.”

 

“I met with him earlier in there,” Sungyeol said, detaching Myungsoo from his waist, so he could have his arm freed to hold his spoon. “He and Dongwoo-hyung had a fight right before I got there though. Looked serious.”

 

“How serious?” Sungjong asked the taller. 

 

“Bad,” Sungyeol replied. “I’ve never seen Dongwoo looking that angry before.”

 

The others at the island looked troubled as Woohyun made his way from the stovetop over to the empty seat next to his mate. “Wait, you’re saying that Dongwoo and Howon were fighting, Sungyeol-ah?” Woohyun asked.

 

Sungyeol nodded. “Yeah, I interrupted their argument and Dongwoo stormed out before I talked with Howon about details for Myungsoo and I’s mission tomorrow.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about them,” Woohyun replied, taking a sip of the soup broth. “They’ll be fine.”

 

Four pairs of eyes faced Woohyun in confusion. “And how would you know that?” Sungjong asked.  

 

“Because,” Woohyun said. “When I went to go change my shirt after spilling bean past on myself earlier, let me just say that the noises I could hear in the corridors from their chambers weren’t exactly the sounds of arguing.”  
 

It took a moment for realization to hit everyone else, but once it did, both Lee heirs dropped their spoons, while the Kim brothers merely coughed and averted their eyes. 

  
Sungyeol recovered his bearings quicker, clearing his throat briefly. “Well, ok; at least we don’t have to worry about them now...So, uh, back to the soup. This is delicious, hyung.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sungyeol set his suitcase against the dresser of the hotel bedroom he and Myungsoo would call home for the coming weeks. He could hear his mate dropping his own bags on the other end of the room and heard him fall onto the plush bed in the center. Glancing back, the Lee informant just shook his head at Myungsoo curling quickly into the sheets. “I swear, you were even sleeping on the plane!” Sungyeol said in mock exasperation.

 

“I wasn’t really sleeping; that was cuddling,” Myungsoo replied playfully. “I knew you’d be all shy if you thought I was awake, so I just laid there.”

 

“You’re so weird,” Sungyeol said, sitting on the unoccupied side of the bed. 

 

“And you smell good. What do you expect me to do?”

 

Sungyeol chuckled. “Act like a normal vampire and just say you want to hold hands or something. Don’t start being creepy and sniffing me--you’re only living up to all those silly human legends about us.” 

 

Myungsoo sat up with a smirk, threading his fingers between Sungyeol’s own. “See, that’s where we have a couple hang-ups.” 

 

“Oh, we do?” Sungyeol asked, returning his mate’s teasing tone.

 

“We do,” the Kim heir replied. “See, sometimes this mate of mine has a problem with freezing up on me when I try to cuddle with him in public. Almost like he’s  embarrassed  of me.”

 

“ What? ” Sungyeol said with a giggle, sensing the teasing air behind Myungsoo’s words. “I don’t think he’s embarrassed of you; maybe just thinks you’re far too cute when you get all cuddly like that and he can’t handle it.”

 

Myungsoo slid across the sheets to Sungyeol’s side, stealing a quick peck on his mate’s cheek, causing the taller to smile widely. “You really think I’m cute?”

 

Sungyeol met Myungsoo’s hopeful gaze, the red flecks in the back of his obsidian eyes shimmering under the light, mesmerizing the Lee heir. The taller moved his hand to comb through the other vampire’s dark strands. “I have a couple other adjectives I also use, but cute does tend to come up when I think about you,” Sungyeol said. 

 

Myungsoo released a wide smile, his dimples showcased prominently. Sungyeol couldn’t handle it anymore--the other was acting far too adorable to resist--the taller leaned in to peck his mate’s dimple, then steal a kiss from Myungsoo’s thin lips. As Sungyeol tried to pull away, he felt Myungsoo’s hand move behind his nape, keeping them both connected as Myungsoo pushed through the taller’s lips to taste him. Sungyeol hummed in approval, twining his tongue along his mate’s as they continued to make out. 

 

Their kisses remained languid, yet the passion between the mates was palpable. Myungsoo’s finger soon moved to twist in Sungyeol’s hair, feeling the smooth strands between his fingers. Sungyeol let out a pleased hum at the sensation, one hand reaching to grasp the fabric of his mate’s shirt to remain close. 

 

The slow yet steady kisses continued, until Sungyeol could feel that they were no longer enough for Myungsoo. Although the Kim heir kept the pace of their kiss soft and languid, Sungyeol felt the fingers in his hair start pull slightly harder, the hand at his waist starting to squeeze just a little firmer. With one last nip of his teeth on Sungyeol’s bottom lip, Myungsoo broke their kiss with a soft pant before moving to latch onto Sungyeol’s neck. “‘Soo,” Sungyeol breathed out softly. 

 

Myungsoo merely responded with a resounding suck onto the skin of Sungyeol’s long neck. The taller could feel his own bloodlust rising, along with his mate’s fangs pricking at his skin. Myungsoo finally bit softly into his neck and Sungyeol moaned low, one hand pulling Myungsoo from his neck. “Stop it, ‘Soo…” 

 

“Why?” the younger vampire asked indignantly, attempting to lean in once more. 

 

Sungyeol quickly nudged his mate’s face away. “Because, you start feeding from me, then my bloodlust goes crazy and I have to drink from you, which leads to sex which means we don’t leave this bed tonight--”

 

“I’m finding no issues with that plan so far--”

 

“Seriously?” Sungyeol replied. “You insisted on multiple rounds this morning before we left for the airport.”

 

Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. “Well, I don’t know how long we’re going to be away from our comfy bed--” 

 

“Yet, now you’re suddenly okay with this bed?” Sungyeol said. 

 

“All the more reason we should test it,” Myungsoo answered. “Make sure it can handle our  active lifestyle.” 

 

“More like your never-ending vitality,” Sungyeol groaned. 

 

Myungsoo let out a low chuckle, as he wrapped his arms securely around Sungyeol’s waist. “Hey, you enjoy it just as much,” the raven-haired one replied, stealing another kiss from Sungyeol’s pliant lips.

 

Sungyeol felt his eyes drift shut as Myungsoo kissed him once more, the younger tightening his hold slightly. “Of course, I enjoy it. Sex isn’t exactly a  bad  thing,” the taller said. “I just don’t want to waste away in a bed.”

 

A hum came out from the younger’s lips. “Then let’s do something!” Myungsoo suddenly exclaimed, releasing his hold on his mate and jumping up from the bed. 

 

Sungyeol glanced up at his mate in confusion. “And what are you thinking? We can’t exactly go frolicking on the beach.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Myungsoo, we’re not some cute human newlyweds on a beach honeymoon,” Sungyeol sighed. “We’re here on official business. For our clans, as  top  heirs to the most prestigious supernatural legacies--”

 

“Fuck all that,” Myungsoo interjected. “Yeol, I know our status. I know why we’re here. But seriously Yeolie… The sun’s setting, we’ve just arrived in a hotel on the beach. I get that we have work to do in the morning, but tonight--can we just be us, you and me?”

 

Sungyeol met his mate’s hopeful gaze and couldn’t hide the joyful smile. “OK, fine. Let’s go be us.” 

 

~*~

 

“Don’t you even think about it, Kim Myungsoo!”

 

Myungsoo grinned at his mate from where he stood close to the tide line in the sand. “It’s just a little water, Yeolie!”

 

“That I do not want on me, thank you very much!” the taller exclaimed from a few meters back from shoreline. “And don’t you get wet either!”

 

“We’re vampires; you won’t melt if you get a little water on you,” Myungsoo replied with another grin, walking up the sand to join his mate. 

 

“Right, but I still want to be able to walk in a restaurant to eat,” the taller said, hand reaching out to grasp Myungsoo’s own. 

 

The raven-haired vampire felt his heart leap at how openly Sungyeol moved to pull them together once more. The sun had just set the moment the two informants left their hotel and started walking down the beach behind. The half-moon lit their path along the sand and the clear night and cool ocean breeze kept both vampires completely comfortable. Yet Myungsoo couldn’t help but notice how easily Sungyeol slipped his hand into Myungsoo’s own, even with the many other people--or supernatural beings--they passed along the way. 

 

Myungsoo had seen quite a few different sides to his mate since their official mating, although Sungyeol usually reserved those sides for the privacy of their family complex or even more private, the couple’s chambers only. Tonight though, Sungyeol looked so beautifully carefree that the Kim heir couldn’t help but remain in awe of the being he was eternally bonded to. 

 

Sungyeol’s dark locks flowed easily in the breeze, while the casual, dark long-sleeved shirt and and dark-washed jeans both hugged his slim figure perfectly. Myungsoo felt that his own button-up tucked into his own pair of jeans paling in comparison to the beauty his mate was beside him. Sungyeol glanced over, meeting Myungsoo’s steady gaze. The taller only smiled slightly before leaning down and capturing Myungsoo’s lips in a brief kiss. “You’re cute when you stare,” the taller replied. 

 

“I can’t help it,” the raven-haired vampire said. “You’re too beautiful.”

 

Sungyeol let out a small chuckle. “I think you need to take a look in the mirror, Soo.” 

 

Myungsoo wrapped his arms around Sungyeol’s waist, leaning in close to his mate’s neck. “According to some of these silly humans, I can’t even see my own reflection.”

 

Sungyeol laughed. “Such silly beliefs they have about us.”

 

“Now quit ruining the mood; I’m trying to compliment you here.” 

 

Sungyeol shook his head in amusement. “I’m sorry; continue your cheesiness.” 

 

Myungsoo groaned playfully, leaning his body weight against the other vampire. “I don’t know if I want to now.”

 

Sungyeol took a step back, moving both of his hands to hold Myungsoo’s cheeks softly. “Don’t pout, Soo,” the taller replied. “Here, let me get the mood back…. Kim Myungsoo, I can’t imagine myself cheesily walking along the beach in the moonlight with anyone else for my mate.”

 

Myungsoo let out a loud laugh, his dimple appearing prominently. “Oh my God, that was absolutely ridiculous, Yeolie--”

 

”Well, sorry I didn’t taking whatever Mating 101 course you had in Japan!” Sungyeol exclaimed, his hands moving back to Myungsoo’s waist, a bashful look on his face. 

 

Myungsoo could only smile at his mate, still so shy with public displays of affection. The raven-haired vampire reached his hands to Sungyeol’s cheeks, mimicking the other’s previous action. “You don’t need to be anything else, but you,” the younger vampire said. “Just everything about you, Yeol, your smile, how adorably embarrassed you get at times, yet how comfortable you are around me. It’s amazing, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol could only smile, as much as he could feel his cheeks heating up as he met his mate’s gaze. “Myungsoo…”

 

The other vampire’s gaze didn’t falter. “I love you, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol felt himself stiffen in shock and Myungsoo’s hands moved from his cheeks to his hips. He took a small step back, his eyes wide. “Wh-what?”

 

“I love you,” Myungsoo repeated softly, allowing Sungyeol to keep his slight distance while holding his mate’s slim hips. 

 

“Myungsoo, I--” the taller stammered. “I just--I mean--I--” 

 

Myungsoo closed the distance between them once more. “I get it, Sungyeol,” he said, one hand moving to his mate’s nape. “I get it, really. You don’t have to be ready--I know you feel something too.”

 

“But Myungsoo...love?” the taller asked. “We’ve been mated for a month. How can you even--”

 

“I don’t know,” the raven-haired replied. “But that’s just what love does. It doesn’t matter when or how long we’ve been officially together; I know I want to be with you. Don’t you feel the same?”

 

“I do… You know I do,” Sungyeol said. “But is it love, really? We met because of bloodlust; it’s like we went the total opposite of how love should--” 

 

“But look at Howon-hyung and Dongwoo-hyung, Sunggyu-hyung and Woohyun-hyung…” Myungsoo replied. “Yes, the first way we got to know one another was us jumping into bed, but there’s so much more to what we have now. Sungyeol, I trust you implicitly, I will always be right beside you, and I love you so much it’s insane to me--” 

 

“And I care about you too, Myungsoo! But, I don’t think I’m ready to call it love!” Sungyeol exclaimed, stepping back again and moving out of his mate’s arms. 

 

Myungsoo reached out quickly, grabbing the taller’s hand. “And that’s ok!”

 

Sungyeol kept his gaze to the ground. “Is it really though? Because it feels like you’re always five steps ahead of me in this whole thing, Myungsoo. Are you really ok with that?”

 

Myungsoo let out a scoff. “I know you don’t hate me. Sungyeol, you don’t have to feel the same way I do and I’m not pressuring you to. I just want you to know how much you mean to me--that’s all.” 

 

Sungyeol stayed quiet, his hand still wrapped in Myungsoo’s own. After a moment, he looked up, meeting Myungsoo’s waiting eyes. “OK. All right then. That’s how you feel,” Sungyeol repeated, seemingly to himself. “Soo, it’s not like I’ll never get there--I will, you know how much I care for you. Just, thank you for being the most ridiculously patient mate.” 

 

“You’re worth it,” Myungsoo replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

 

Sungyeol responded in kind, deepening the kiss slightly to find some way to express what was going through him at the moment. “And one day,” he said, as they separated. “One day, I’ll be ready.” 

 

~*~

 

“Sometimes I have to wonder if you’re part-werewolf,” Sungyeol said, glancing across the table at Myungsoo and his already half-eaten dinner.

 

Myungsoo swallowed the portion in his mouth, looking slightly offended. “Just because you’re a picky eater doesn’t mean I have to be.”

 

Sungyeol snorted. “It’s not picky; it’s civilized. You should try it some time.” 

 

Myungsoo smirked, opening his mouth to show the food inside causing his mate to groan loudly. The raven-haired vampire merely laughed as he swallowed his food. “Being civilized is overrated,” he said. “We should get to be the wild, supernatural creatures the legends paint us to be.” 

 

“And how do you suggest that, Mr. Wild Vamp?” the taller replied cheekily. 

 

“Let’s go  out, ” Myungsoo groaned. 

 

“We’re already  out ,” Sungyeol teased back. “What more do you want?”

 

“I think I saw a club when we were walking,” the younger said. “When we finish up here, let’s go.” 

 

“We’re not exactly dressed to go to a club,” Sungyeol said quietly, glancing down at himself.

 

Myungsoo reached his hand across the small table, wrapping his hand in Sungyeol’s own. “I already said you look perfect,” he replied. 

 

“Soo…” 

 

“Besides, who are you trying to impress? You already have my full attention,” the younger smirked. 

 

Sungyeol snorted. “I don’t think a jersey shirt, jeans, and this leather bracelet exactly scream ‘club attire’, Soo.” 

 

“You want something a bit fancier then?” Myungsoo smirked, moving his chair around the table to sit right next to the taller. “I might be able to fix that.”

 

“What? Are you going to buy me pretty things now?” Sungyeol replied cheekily, blinking exaggeratedly to make Myungsoo smile. 

 

The raven-haired vampire continued to smile, one hand reaching into his back pocket. “I already did, Yeolie.” At that, he placed a small box on the table between the two of them. 

 

Sungyeol dropped his spoon, looking up at Myungsoo’s face with wide eyes. “Are you  trying  to give me a heart attack tonight?”

 

“What?” Myungsoo asked. 

 

“What do you mean ‘what’?!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “Myungsoo, I told you to be patient with me about what we talked about on the beach--” 

 

“And I heard you!” the younger interrupted. “Look Yeol, this is different. It’s established, in public--we’re mates.  Publically . This is me just wanting to show you off as mine. Please,  please , let me do just that.”

 

Sungyeol sat up straight, grabbing on to the small felt box. With cautious fingers, he opened the box to find two identical platinum rings, both with a slim red line circling the diameter of the ring. “These don’t look like something you can put together at the spur of the moment,” the taller said, tracing one of the bands lightly. 

 

“Because I’ve had them for awhile now,” the other answered. 

 

Sungyeol’s eyes shot to his mate once more. “Wh--How?”

 

“I had Sunggyu-hyung help me--and Sungjong too,” Myungsoo said. “After we mated and the announcement was made, it just felt so impersonal to me. Yes, the world knew we belonged together now, but I wanted to  show  you just how much I believe in this commitment. So, I went to Sunggyu-hyung to see what he thought. Since you’re so private about showing off our bond, he suggested I try something more subtle.”

 

“So, you buy expensive jewelry?” Sungyeol asked quietly. 

 

“That’s where Sungjong-ie helped me,” the younger said. “I wasn’t sure what would say enough to you to show how serious I am about us making this work. Because I am. Sungjong-ie said that you go through phases with accessories, but if it means something precious to you, you will never take it off. And I really hope you never do.”

 

As he finished, Myungsoo reached over to pull the ring box from his mate’s hands. With Sungyeol’s eyes watching his every move, the Kim heir pulled one ring from its place and slowly placed it around Sungyeol’s left ring finger. Grasping the Lee heir’s hand firmly, Myungsoo lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s hand. “Sungyeol, you know how I feel about you. All of this, it’s real; I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always protect you, and I’ll always be right beside you. And I know you’d do the same for me.” 

 

“Of course I would,” Sungyeol responded without hesitation, meeting Myungsoo’s soft gaze. 

 

Myungsoo showed a soft smile in response, raising his left hand next to his face. “Promise me?”

 

Silently, Sungyeol reached out to grasp Myungsoo’s hand, bringing it towards him. With no hesitation, the taller vampire slipped the remaining ring from the felt box and slid it on his mate’s finger. “I promise,” he replied, moving closer to capture his mate’s lips in a deep kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Do we really have to go?” Myungsoo continued to whine from where he sat at the end of the bed. 

 

“Quit whining,” Sungyeol replied teasingly. “We do have actual work to do while we’re here; last night doesn’t change that.” 

 

Myungsoo pouted his lips in reply--Sungyeol had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from swooning. “But I liked last night; last night we got to just be a couple. Why can’t we just have our little honeymoon here?”

 

Sungyeol actually let out a snort this time. “We’ve been mates for over a month, ‘Soo. This doesn’t count as a honeymoon.” 

 

Myungsoo huffed, standing from the end of the bed to wrap his arms around Sungyeol’s waist. “Well, I did just confess to you last night for the first time. And gave you our rings. I would think that’s enough,” he groaned into the taller’s back. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t help but glance down at Myungsoo’s hands at his waist--the band apparent from his mate’s ring finger. Sungyeol settled his hands on Myungsoo’s, his own platinum band glinting at the light in the room. “We have to work…”

Myungsoo groaned and Sungyeol felt his heart melt a little more. With a soft smile, the taller turned in his mate’s arms, meeting Myungsoo’s dark eyes, the red flecks seeming to glitter. “As much as I wish we could, ‘Soo, we have to work. It’s the one thing we have to do publicly.”

 

The dark-haired vampire scrunched his face playfully before pecking Sungyeol’s lips quickly. “I know,” he replied. “Doesn’t mean I can’t dream.” 

 

Sungyeol smirked, separating from Myungsoo’s hold and grabbing his tablet and recorder. “All right, dreamer; time to head over to the lynx clan now.” 

 

“This history should be an easy one, right?” Myungsoo asked, smoothing the collar of his button up shirt down. 

 

“Not terribly difficult if I remember Howon’s original recommendations,” Sungyeol said. “They’re a fairly younger clan.” 

 

“Good, not as long then,” Myungsoo said. 

 

“There is something unique about them though,” the taller said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“They’re female-led.”

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol and Myungsoo followed the young servant who met them at the ornamental gate leading into the mountainous terrain where the lynx clan lived. “This is interesting,” Myungsoo said in their walk through the gardens. 

 

“Seriously,” Sungyeol replied. “For a young clan, this is a pretty old estate... “

 

“It belonged to Lee SooJung-shi’s grandfather,” the servant intejected. “It’s been in our clan leader’s family for generations, even before the clan existed.” 

 

Sungyeol hummed in acknowledgement, glancing over to meet Myungsoo’s gaze. Both nodded briefly, now seeing why they had to travel farther out of the city than expected. The grounds were highly traditional and well-maintained--the flower beds bloomed with a multitude of colors and shrubbery. A few other gardeners continued to water and trim some of the plants as the two vampires made their way inside the traditional household. 

 

A few hallway corridors and turns later, the two vampires were led into a comfortable-looking, formal sitting area. The servant beckoned the two to sit. “The ladies of the clan tend to sleep quite late, but our leader should be attending to here business. I’ll find her and let her know that you’re here.” 

 

Sungyeol and Myungsoo both bowed low as the man left the two mates alone. Myungsoo took a seat on the loveseat closest to him, pulling Sungyeol’s forearm to urge him to sit as well. The Lee informant glanced back at his mate with a small smile, sitting next to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. Myungsoo grinned, sneaking in a kiss to his mate’s lips. “Someone’s being openly affectionate today,” the raven-haired male teased. 

 

Sungyeol let out a small laugh. “Are you complaining?” 

 

“Nope,” Myungsoo said, laying his head to rest on his mate’s broad chest. “I have the feeling this is going to be an interesting clan…”

 

Sungyeol glanced down. “Why?”

 

“Well, the female leadership for one, their relative newness for another,” Myungsoo listed. “Plus, I don’t think they really understand what this historian role is, so I feel like we’ll just be teaching over just information-gathering.” 

 

“It’ll be a nice break from other clans who just view us as a nuisance chore,” the taller replied. “Besides, there has to be something special about this group; Howon wouldn’t send us both all the way down here for just a typical historian case.”

 

“You think they know anything about the splinter clans? Or the General?”

 

“Maybe… or Howon wants to join with them formally somehow. Either way, there’s more to this than a new clan’s history,” the taller mused. 

 

The two vampires then heard a door slide open behind them, both men turning to see the same servant from before leading in a young woman. Her hair was dark brown and fell straight to the middle of her shoulders, a simple white sweater and dark pants adorning her shorter figure. Sungyeol and Myungsoo stood, glancing to the male servant as he introduced the woman. “Leader of our Lovelyz clan, Lee Sujeong-shi.” 

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol both moved to bow in greeting, until Sujeong put her arms up to stop them. “Please, let’s not worry about all these formalities,” she said. “As I understand it, you both will get to know all of us just as well as family. Let’s just be comfortable.” She glanced back at the man. “Let the other girls know to come meet in here when they begin to move around the household. We should be fine here otherwise.” 

The man nodded before turning and leaving the room. Sujeong met Sungyeol and Myungsoo with a small smile and a shine in her bright brown eyes--the young woman’s presence was both calming yet authoritative, asserting her leadership role despite a more diminutive stature. “You both are representatives of the Lee clan? I’m surprised that such a powerful clan would spare two of its members for our small clan’s history,” Sujeong said, sitting on the couch opposite the one the two mates previously occupied. 

 

The two men took the unspoken hint to return to their seats, as Sungyeol placed a hand to his chest. “Yes Sujeong-shi, I am Lee Sungyeol, clan historian. I understand you reached the agreement with my hyung for this mission a few months ago, and I was going to be coming alone. However, some circumstances changed…”

 

Sujeong tilted her head to the side, glancing between the two men. “You recently mated?”

 

Sungyeol nodded. “Yes. Kim Myungsoo and I mated a few weeks after plans had been set for my departure. So both our clan leaders deemed it better that we complete this mission together rather than separate so early in our mating.” 

 

“I also served in the role as my clan’s historian,” Myungsoo replied. “My clan recently returned to Korea from Japan and that is when Sungyeol and I met and mated, bringing our two clans together. Since we both have similar skill sets, we thought we could complete your clan history more efficiently together.”

 

“I see,” she replied. “My congratulations to you both. And I hope we can be worth both of your expertise.” 

 

Sungyeol bowed his head slightly. “I can assure you, Sujeong-shi, my hyung would not have sent us here if he did not feel that your clan’s story deserved to be told and preserved.”

 

Sujeong smiled once more. “Well, I thank you for that assurance, Sungyeol-shi. We may be a young clan, but I do believe we have some interesting stories to tell. I have to apologize for not knowing precisely how this process works, but I know we’ll be happy to participate.” 

 

“It’s pretty straight-forward,” Myungsoo explained. “We need to talk to you first just to learn about your clan as it is, how it was formed, major milestones, events, things like that. Then we need to talk to all the other members of the clan to get their own stories, perspective on the events, or any events that maybe you couldn’t remember. We’ll create a written record for you to keep and then teach whoever you want to continue it how to do so.”

 

“I see,” Sujeong replied. “Well, I have no problem with giving you an introduction to our clan to start with. As the other girls begin to wander around the complex, I can introduce you to them.” 

 

“That will work perfectly,” Sungyeol replied, pulling his digital recorder out of his bag and resting it on the table between Sujeong and the mated pair. “Myungsoo and I will record these conversations, just to make it easier for our dictation. I promise you, these recordings will be given back to you or we can destroy them once we’ve finished our work here.”

 

SuJeong scoffed before letting out a small genuine laugh. “Oh goodness, all right then. I don’t think ‘destroy’ will be necessary though, Sungyeol-shi. So, where should I start?”

 

“Can you tell us about the beginnings of the clan?” Myungsoo replied. “Your clan is younger than most, yet you have this beautiful, ancient residence gifted to you. How did that happen?” 

 

“OK, so first of all, do either of you know how legacy is passed through lynx clans?” Sujeong asked. Seeing both mates shake their heads, she continued. “First of all, our clans do not always follow straight bloodlines--some do, but most do not. My blood family, while we’ve been in this land for centuries, we were actually dying in familial terms. My mother was the only surviving sibling for my grandparents and I was her only child before she passed away…”

 

“Did something happen?” Myungsoo asked. 

 

“Not necessarily,” Sujeong said. “Just circumstances. My grandmother became sick when my mother was young and my mother just did not want any more children. As such, the Lee lynx clan ends with me. However, lynx clans can also build up through adoption and attrition, which is how Lovelyz was formed.” 

 

“So, none of the clan is blood-related?” Sungyeol confirmed. 

 

Sujeong thought for a moment. “Actually two are… Jiae and Mijoo are cousins, but they are not related to any of the other girls. Some of the girls joined us in pairs, some separately and each one of them has their own story from before we came together as a clan. I can give you a run-down of who came to Lovelyz first if that will help.” 

 

“It would,” Sungyeol replied, pulling a notebook from his pocket and beginning to draw a tree diagram. 

 

Sujeong relaxed back into the cushions behind her. “It was four, maybe five years ago… my grandfather was still ruling the family clan here. There was major coastal flooding south, leading to many people fleeing from the coasts, inland. My grandfather opened up some of our land to those who needed shelter. Once the storms had passed, most returned back to their homes, but a younger girl--Jung Yein, as we learned--told myself and the elders that she had no home to return to, as she realized her abilities later in adolescence and was then ostracized from the town where she previously lived. I told her that I would convince the elders to allow her to stay so she could both learn how to control her abilities and also be around those with similar powers.”

 

“Not too long after that,” she continued. “Yein and I were practicing in a field a little ways away from the gates of the family complex. We heard some rustling in the bushes close to us and turned the experience into an exercise in surveillance, trying to track whatever was close to us. We could hear some hushed voices a short distance away, so we both used our tracking abilities to find and take down whoever it was. Well, it turned out to be two girls our age--Lee Mijoo and Yoo Jiae. They are blood-related from a lynx clan, but their clan was small and aging, so they were trying to find a clan looking to take on new members. This was when my grandfather had fallen ill, so Yein and I let them know that while we were only two, fairly young members, we were trying to build up our own clan here. And that’s when the two of them joined us here.”

 

“Next were Kim Jiyeon and Ryu Sujeong,” the elder Sujeong said. “I was sitting in on a meeting of the regional elders from other lynx clans, as this was right after my grandfather passed away. They were both entertainers at the nightly social events and I got to talking to them. Neither one had a tribe to go home to and started traveling together after meeting a seaside coffee shop a few months prior. I told them about how my clan was reforming and bringing in new members and they got so excited to come home here once they made their decision.” 

 

“And then, there’s Park Myungeun and Seo Jisoo,” Sujeong continued. “They both have such exuberant personalities, but Myungeun can seem sharp and reserved at first. Jisoo… well, Jisoo has a rough history… one of the reasons that they both came looking for a new start. Jisoo and her can tell you that story, but they appeared at the door one day because they had heard about our clan formation.” Sujeong took a pause at that moment. “And that… that’s how all eight of us came together. I know it was brief, but hearing everyone’s story from their lips may be more helpful for both of you.” 

 

Sungyeol nodded his head, glancing over at Myungsoo from his notes. Myungsoo looked back at Sujeong. “Maybe that’s how we should proceed from here,” the Kim historian said. “We can interview all the pairs as they joined to get their back story. At least for a start.” 

 

“But this was very helpful, Sujeong,” Sungyeol replied. “And your tribe has an interesting story, one we’re happy to help you tell.” 

 

“Just one thing,” Myungsoo interjected. “If lynx tribes are built outside of bloodlines, how do you name them?”

 

Sujeong smiled. “We choose it. All of us together.” 

 

“So, if you’re not the southern lynx tribe, then what should we call you and others?” Sungyeol asked. 

 

“Lovelyz,” Sujeong said, her smile brightening even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, my girls have made an appearance. :)  
> They're actually pretty integral to the next few things to come, so time to keep the plot moving forward.


End file.
